Lockhart's Revenge: The Woes of Hermione
by ntrfan
Summary: Lockhart's memory has come back, and he's out for revenge... rating: M A! YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!
1. Chapter 1

Hermione was heading home, after a long week of work. She had just started working as an arithmancer at gringotts and an executive goblin was always breathing down her neck, keeping watch on her. Apparently, all recent graduates of Hogwarts were kept on a tight leash at gringotts, until their trustworthiness could be confirmed. It had been a tough week, with Ron gone and and her new job, but she had finally made it. Hermione was looking forward to Ron's return from his business trip this weekend, and wanted to get home early to do some cleaning. She walked not really paying attention to the passerby around her, when a hooded and cloaked man suddenly appeared in front of her blocking her way.

"Excuse me, " said Hermione, but the man made no effort to move. Suddenly, she felt her legs lock together and her arms stiffen and clamp to her side. The man had petrified her! Hermione was about to fall forward but the man had already thrown his arm around her and kept her from falling. His face was still shadowed by his hood, and Hermione immediately suspected a possible Death Eater. But the Death Eaters had been defeated years ago. Who could possibly have a motive to attack her?

As Hermione tried to think of an answer, she could feel the fear rise in her throat, but she was totally paralyzed. Her mouth was still working though, but even as Hermione thought of trying to call for help the man covered her mouth with his hand, and she felt the tug of sidelong apparition. Then she heard a man say "stupefy", and all became blackness.

—

Hermione woke groggily, struggling to collect her thoughts. She was lying on a bed spread-eagle, and her wrists and ankle felt sore. The window was open and faint light was still coming through, but the sun was already on the horizon. Where was she? What had happened? Then it hit her. Someone had kidnapped her in the street as she was going home from work. Hermione felt panic set in and tried to rise but couldn't. They had tied her to the four corners of the bed! Hermione looked around but no one else was in the room. The door to the room was open but Hermione was bound too tight to get a better look, and couldn't see where the hallway led. Outside the window was only trees and the quickly descending night. Her only hope now was that someone would discover her here and help her.

But even after calling for a hour no one answered, and the sun had completely set. Hermione desperately thought of what she could do, Ron wouldn't be back until tomorrow afternoon, but by then it might already be too late. Hermione could feel tears start to well up in her eyes, but before she could cry a voice called out…

"Don't worry. I'll let you go… eventually. "

It was a man's voice, and Hermione could hear him chuckling. Hermione looked up and saw that someone had appeared in the door to the room. The hooded man! His voice was somehow familiar, and Hermione eyes widened.

"…Lockhart?"

"Yes, very good! You were quite the bookworm, if I remember correctly, " Lockhart said as he took off his hood.

"As you can see, I've regained my memory. And some other things as well." Lockhart touched his scar.

Hermione looked up at Lockhart in disbelief. Lockhart had lost his memory years ago, and was hospitalized! Yet, here he was, in the flesh and walking and talking like he did all those years ago. But his handsome face now looked older, and was scarred on one side, and his chest much more muscular and broader, when before he had been round bellied.

"For better or worse, you can see the years have changed me…" Lockhart said.

"Please, let me go!", pleaded Hermione. "I haven't done anything to you!"

"Hahahaha, " Lockhart laughed venomously, his eyes glittering with malice. "You haven't, but your friend -no your husband now, has. Today I will take my revenge. "

Lockhart slowly walked to stand beside Hermione, and bent his body over her. Hermione's heart leapt into her throat as, as she thought the worst was about to happen. This is it, thought Hermione, he's going to kill me and then kill Ron, when suddenly Lockhart's mouth enveloped her own. For an instant Hermione and Lockhart kissed, but a moment later Lockhart recoiled, blood dripping from his lip where Hermione had bitten him.

"You bastard, " breathed Hermione, "if you're going to take your revenge just kill me, but don't hurt Ron."

"Hahahaha, I guess you're not as smart as I thought, " Lockhart said. "I don't intend to hurt Ron, I intend to get revenge by doing what he did to me. Taking what he loves in life most."

No, this can't be happening, thought Hermione, as she realized what Lockhart intended with his sudden kiss. But as she struggled to find some way out of her plight, Lockhart snapped his fingers, and suddenly two more cloaked henchmen entered the room dragging a body between them. The body was bloody and naked, and covered with bruises and cuts.

Hermione let out a scream of shock when she finally realize who the body belonged to. "No! Harry!"

Tears of rage were forming in Hermione's eyes. "What have you done to him?"

Lockhart let out a bark of laughter. "I haven't done anything… permanent."

Lockhart walked over to Harry and pulled out a wand, pointing it at Harry's face. Some of the cuts closed, and Harry stirred at let out a soft groan. Without warning, Lockhart punched Harry and knocked him out again. Hermione clenched her teeth in anger.

"I won't hurt him if you don't fight me."

Lockhart moved back to Hermione and began to undress her, first by removing her heels, then cutting away her skirt down the middle, so that it parted to reveal her panties. Hermione thought to herself, I have to resist, but at the same time, she thought, but what about Harry? Before Hermione could decide Lockhart had already cut away her blazer and unbuttoned her shirt, revealing her breasts. She could feel heat rising to her cheeks as Lockhart surveyed her, as the chill of the night air washed over the rest of her body. She couldn't hide her embarrassment, even though she had worn bikini's on beaches before and people like Ron had seen her in underwear, she didn't want Lockhart to see. "Very beautiful, " Lockhart murmured.

Lockhart brought his hands to massage and knead her breasts through her bra. Lockhart's touch was rough, yet oddly gentle, and warm. One part of Hermione wanted to cut Lockhart's hands off, but the other part, her skin, wanted relief from the coldness of the room.

Hermione tried to calm herself as Lockhart played with her breasts, but she could slowly feel her nipples stiffening, aching through her bra. Grinning sinisterly, Lockhart cut the middle of Hermione's bra and her breasts sprang free. Lockhart began to play with Hermione's nipples, circling them and twisting them between his fingers. Lockhart continued his attack by suddenly pulling on them, gently at first, then harder and harder. Hermione tried to keep her breathing even but couldn't stop letting out a small gasp of pain when Lockhart pinched and tugged on them, lifting her breasts into the air for a moment. Lockhart then ran his down to Hermione's stomach, along her thigh down to her ankles and then to the inside of her thighs, until it came to a rest above Hermione's pussy and panties.

"Enjoying yourself, aren't you," Lockhart taunted, as his fingers circled the outline of the wet stain her swollen lips and clit made against her panties.

Hermione blushed, she could see the moistness on Lockhart's fingers as he pulled his hand away to remove his own clothing. Hermione tried to look away, but when Lockhart shed the last of his clothing he cupped Hermione's chin and turn her towards him. Hermione kept her eyes firmly shut, but Lockhart said, "Open your eyes, or I'll kill Harry." Hermione reluctantly opened her eyes, thinking, this is nothing, it doesn't mean anything. When Harry is free, he, Ron and I will defeat Lockhart and make him pay for this.

Hermione saw Lockhart kneeling over her on the bed, and one muscular arm under her chin and one at her crotch, caressing, lightly stroking her clit and pussy lips. Hermione had to hide her surprise when Lockhart took his member and positioned it between Hermione's legs. It was much larger than any she'd seen before, and thick. Lockhart smirked and without warning, pushed aside Hermione's panties and impaled her pussy, making Hermione cry out in pain. But Lockhart kept going, relentlessly following each stroke with another, and Hermione looked up Lockhart in disbelief, unable to believe that this was actually happening. Another man was actually fucking her!

Lockhart leaned down to kiss Hermione as he kept pumping. Hermione let Lockhart kiss her, afraid that if she bit him again that'd he hurt Harry. Lockhart thrust his tongue inside Hermione's mouth, while his cock continued to violate her. She could feel the pain gradually fade away as an ache began grow inside her, her clit itching and her pussy squeezing each time his cock reached her pussy depths. No, this can't be happening, thought Hermione. She had to control her breathing, and broke the kiss to draw in breath, but suddenly Lockhart lifted Hermione's waist, so that each thrust pushed his penile shaft against her clit. Oh my god, thought Hermione. Her pussy felt like it was on fire, and her clit felt so good, her breath was getting shallower. It was as if Lockhart could sense everything, and he increased his pace.

A few strokes later Hermione unconsciously sucked in her breath and shuddered as a wave of pleasure spread from her core, her pussy pulsing uncontrollably around Lockhart's dick. Hermione turned her face aside, not wanting to let Lockhart see the pleasure on her face, but Lockhart simply slid his cock out with a wet plop and took this moment to cut all the ropes tying Hermione to the bed. Hermione lay limp on the bed. Lockhart laid down next to Hermione, and pulled her over so that she was now on top of him.

This was her chance, thought Hermione, sprawled on Lockhart's stomach, her head against his bare chest. She could elbow him and then take his wand. But somehow her legs felt weak, her mind fuzzy, and when she pushed herself up against Lockhart's chest to look around the room for his wand, Lockhart grabbed her hips and impaled her upon his cock again. Hermione couldn't stop herself moaning out in pain, her pussy was still sensitive from her first orgasm. She tried to push herself away, but Lockhart grabbed her wrists and held them down against his chest, meanwhile thrusting up without abandon.

Hermione tried to keep her thoughts away from the sex, thinking, he'll come soon, then I can make my escape. But she could hear the wet sounds her pussy made each time Lockhart slammed into her. She could feel the heat where Lockhart was fucking her, while the cool air licked her exposed breasts. Her works shirt was still on her, soaked with sweat and open in the front, her bouncing breasts in full view of Lockhart's gaze.

Before long, her pussy started to squeeze again. No, thought Hermione. Hermione tried to move her hips away but Lockhart placed a hand in the small of her back and pushed down. Each time Lockhart pulled out his cock would tug against her clit. This was so wrong, Hermione thought, but she couldn't stop the pleasure building inside her, her breaths becoming heavier and heavier.

Hermione fought to slow down her breathing, but Lockhart suddenly let go of Hermione's wrists and took her clit between his thumb and index finger. "No," gasped Hermione, as she frantically tried to pull Lockhart's arm away, but the rush had already gone too far. Lockhart's fingers stroked her clit, and she could feel both pleasure and pain with each stroke. A moment later her orgasm exploded. All Hermione could do was bury her head above Lockhart's shoulder and let out a low moan, as waves of pleasure washed over her again. Hermione's body betrayed her for the second time, with her pussy clenching in a burst, then more slowly as her orgasm subsided.

Hermione lay against Lockhart, still in the throes of her orgasm, when Lockhart whispered in her ear, "Make me come and I'll let you and Harry go." Hermione felt lightheaded as she tried to focus her thoughts. Somehow, she'd already been made to come twice, now she was being coerced into actively pleasuring Lockhart. Hermione wanted to end this nightmare as soon as she could, and didn't resist when Lockhart grabbed Hermione's thigh and pulled her legs towards him. Hermione pushed herself up and started riding Lockhart in reverse cowgirl. Hermione moved her hips as forcefully as she dared, arching her back and twisting. In this position, Hermione could feel Lockhart's cock reaching deep inside, somehow the cock rubbing against her insides began to feel good, dampening the ache from her last orgasm. Hermione slowed down her movements, but Lockhart began to pump even faster. No, this can't be happening again, thought Hermione. She could feel herself being driven to the edge again, but suddenly Hermione felt a warmth inside of her, and Lockhart stopped moving.

Hermione felt Lockhart slide out of her and heard him sit up and put an arm around her, leaning around to kiss her. Hermione turned her head away but Lockhart's other arm reached for her chin and turn her to face him. Lockhart kissed her long and hard, making Hermione gasp for breath when he finally stopped. Lockhart's semen was still dripping out of her as Hermione heard him say, "that's a good slut." Lockhart got up left the room without a second glance. Hermione could feel tears in her eyes as she re-buttoned her shirt and fixed her ruined panties.

—

 **Next Chapter 2**


	2. Chapter 2

When Hermione woke the next morning, she could still feel a soreness between her legs where Lockhart had violated her the previous day. Every time she remembered what happened an overwhelming feeling of guilt would come over her. Even though it was Lockhart who had forced her to have sex with him, somehow she still orgasmed, and not only once but twice. Hermione had showered when she got home yesterday, but decided to shower again. The shower made her feel a little better. She could just tell Ron what had happened, and figure out how to deal with Lockhart from there.

Hermione took a look at herself in the mirror as she stepped out of the shower, completely naked, her wet hair fell straight to her shoulders. Her reflection seemed the same, it still showed a slender 20 year-old woman, with the same firm breasts and smooth skin, as beautiful as she was the day she married Ron, yet somehow Hermione felt dirtied, changed. Hermione wanted to cry but all of sudden there was a knocking at the door. She put on a towel and hurried to answer.

It was a mailman with a package. The mailman gaped at Hermione as she took the package, his gaze at the cleft between her breasts. Hermione flushed, mumbled thanks and promptly closed the door. Almost every guy she met thought she was attractive, but she had always guarded against their advances. Now she had answered the door half naked, without even thinking. Somehow, the mailman's reaction made her think of what had happened yesterday again, and now here was a package. Hermione ripped it open anxiously.

It was a cell phone, and a note. Hermione's heart sank when she saw the signature. It was Lockhart.

"Hermione, meet me on Monday in front of XXX Hotel at 10:00, or Ron will see the video on this phone," read Hermione. How could Lockhart have gotten a video? Hermione hand shook as she turned on the phone. When the phone turned on it played a recording of herself and Lockhart from yesterday. Hermione saw the way she had been raped by Lockhart yesterday, but from the video it didn't look that way at all. The video had been edited to show cuts of what had happened. Hermione saw herself with her panties were still her hip, her shirt draped around her, Lockhart's hand was on her back, Lockhart's cock moving in and out of her pussy, her breasts in front of Lockhart's face, her nipples hard. The sound had been magnified, she could hear her own gasping breaths. Her back was arched, her hands pushing on Lockhart's chest. She saw her own face contort, and then she heard herself moan.

Hermione couldn't watch anymore and shut the phone off. She felt tears streaming down her face as she got ready to meet Ron.

—

"Hermione!"

Hermione met Ron at the portkey location, wearing a simple light yellow dress. Ron looked tired from his trip, but happy. A million feelings ran through Hermione. One part of her dreaded this meeting, but another part had been yearning for Ron to come back. One part of her wanted to tell Ron everything that happened, but another part was too afraid to reveal anything.

Somehow, Hermione's indecision kept her from saying anything at all, instead she forced a smile and went to hug Ron. She lost herself in Ron's familiar smell, and the warmth of his chest, wanting to forget the nightmare of yesterday.

"Hermione!…", exclaimed Ron, surprised by Hermione's sudden action. "What's wrong? Miss me too much?" Ron grinned.

Hermione could hear Ron's joking and happy tone, but somehow Hermione wanted to cry all over again. Something in Hermione's face must have caught Ron's attention, because Ron suddenly turned serious and said softly, "What's wrong Hermione? Are you all right?"

Hermione shook her head, burying her face in Ron's chest, saying, "I'm fine. I'm just glad your back."

—

The rest of the weekend passed uneventfully. Ron's brother George was expanding business rapidly, and Ron was continually having to shore up managing George's new ventures. Other than some letters being sent back and forth, Ron and Hermione enjoyed a quiet Sunday morning, later going to eat dinner out at their favorite restaurant. When they got back they were both a little drunk, but Ron immediately began to kiss and undress Hermione.

Hermione pulled her dress off and Ron and Hermione fell into bed, but all of sudden Hermione remembered what had happened a couple days earlier. She looked up at Ron, wanting to tell him, but Ron was busy taking off his clothes. How could I tell him, thought Hermione.

Hermione suddenly turned over so that she was on top, softly murmuring to Ron, "Let me be on top tonight."

Ron looked surprised, but also pleased.

Hermione took her hand, leaned back and slowly guided Ron inside her, grinding her hips against Ron's cock. She placed her hands on Ron's chest, so she could look down at him. She started to slide up and down, then slowly but surely, she increased her pace, until it was almost as if she was thrusting against Ron. When Ron came, he called Hermione's name. Hermione rolled off, feeling Ron's seed in her, just as Lockhart's had been just a few days ago. Ron was already drifting off to sleep, but Hermione lay against him, thinking. For Ron, I'd do anything.

—

 **Next Chapter 3**


	3. Chapter 3

The next morning was rushed and frantic as both Ron and Hermione got ready for work together for the first time in over 2 weeks. It wasn't long since they'd been married, so they were still getting used to life together. Ron left first, rushing off to George's store to file away business transactions, while Hermione got ready for work. But before she could go, she had to do something first.

—

Lockhart was dressed in a suit when Hermione found him waiting in front of the Hotel, just like he had said in the note. Outside he looked like any respectable man while Hermione was dressed in long pants and dress shirt and blazer, as conservative as she possibly could. No one could suspect them of anything.

"Why don't we head to our room," Lockhart said, as he hooked his arm into her's and led her inside. Hermione gave no response, only followed stony-faced. They rode the elevator up in silence, and walked down the hall to a large hotel room.

The moment they had closed their room door, Hermione whipped out her wand, and blasted Lockhart onto the bed. Lockhart's head hit the headboard with a bang. Somehow, Lockhart was still conscious. His own wand had fallen to the ground, but he gave no hint of fear. Even as blood trickled down the side of his head, he simply looked up at Hermione and laughed.

Hermione arm trembled as she pointed her wand at Lockhart, whispering, "I'm sorry, but I have to do this. I can't let you show Ron that video, and I can't keeping meeting you here like this."

Lockhart laughed harder. "If you really wanted to kill me, your last spell would have."

In a flash, Lockhart leapt off the bed and grabbed Hermione's hand, the hand that held her wand. Lockhart leaned in close, Hermione struggled to break free of Lockhart's grip but couldn't.

"Let go!" breathed Hermione.

But Lockhart only smiled, and suddenly leaned in to kiss her. The kissed lasted for only a moment when Lockhart cringed away. "That's the second time you've done that." Hermione had bitten him again, blood was dripping slowly from Lockhart's mouth onto Hermione's shirt.

"Yo— ," said Hermione.

Hermione threw out a punch but Lockhart caught her other wrist. Lockhart towered over her by a head, and easily overpowered Hermione. Lockhart leaned in again. Hermione thought he was going to try to kiss her again but instead, a red stream of fire burst from Hermione's wand and entangled Lockhart's and Hermione's arms. Lockhart said, "Today is a full moon. After the next full moon, if you ask me to leave you alone forever, I vow to do so, and may my life end if I ever see your face again."

Hermione opened her mouth in shock, she had never seen an Unbreakable vow made, it took great magic to make such a vow, and if broken the maker inevitably died. Lockhart saw Hermione's shocked face and took the opportunity to kiss her again. Hermione could feel his hot tongue entering her mouth, she wanted to bite down, but another part of her was yielding to his kiss. Her arms were losing their strength, and Lockhart pushed her back to the nearby sofa, pinning her down. Didn't all she have to do now is endure a month, and Lockhart would leave her alone?

Lockhart ended the kiss, and started to remove her pants, while Hermione struggled to compose herself.

"Stop! I have work today, we can't do this here and now…" hissed Hermione.

Lockhart simply smirked and yanked down Hermione's pants in one swift motion. "My one month is already running out, how can I let you go for even one day?" Instinctively, Hermione tied to close her legs but Lockhart was faster, grabbing the inside of her thigh and pushing her legs apart.

Lockhart started kissing Hermione's neck and ear, making her suck in her breath. Hermione could feel Lockhart's hands wandering near her crotch, caressing her pussy and thighs. Hermione gripped Lockhart's shoulders, trying to push him away, but Lockhart continued his assault, slowly plunging his fingers into her slit though her panties, drawing them tight over her clit. She could feel pleasure starting to spread, as blood rushed down to her pussy lips. Suddenly Lockhart brought his fingers out of her and brushed her lips. Hermione could smell her own sex on them.

"Look how wet you are already, " Lockhart taunted.

"No, its because you —"

But Lockhart cut her off, suddenly ripping Hermione's panties off, and bending down to lick her clit. Hermione unconsciously grabbed Lockhart's head to pull him away, but as soon as Lockhart started to stick his fingers inside her pussy, she could feel herself getting weak, her legs involuntarily tensing. She could feel the pressure he was applying to her pussy walls, while his hot tongue flicked back and forth over her clit. No, no, no, thought Hermione. She wasn't going to last much longer, desperately she tried to lean back into the sofa and move away from Lockhart, but Lockhart was relentless. Hermione's own orgasm surprised her, and she let out a soft, "uhh" as she collapsed back into the sofa, her legs limp. She could feel her pussy throbbing, closing on Lockhart's fingers. Lockhart removed the rest of Hermione's clothing, while Hermione shuddered from the pleasure her body made her feel.

Hermione tried to sit up. She tried to focus her thoughts, a day full of work was still ahead of her. But here she was, naked from the waist down, coming in the morning, and worse, cheating.

"You can't leave until you've take care of this for me," grinned Lockhart.

Somehow, Lockhart had also undressed from the waist down, his huge member already erect. Lockhart had one knee on the sofa next to Hermione, while he bent over her pussy, still engorged and puffy from the last orgasm. He pulled Hermione's smooth and creamy legs to the sides, making a v-shape.

"Wait! Use—"

Without letting Hermione finish, Lockhart plunged his dick into Hermione's pussy, making her gasp. She pushed against Lockhart's crotch, trying to make him slow down but each thrust was making her whimper. Her pussy was tight for Lockhart's size, and each thrust was stretching her painfully.

Lockhart planted kisses on Hermione's forehead and ear as he continued to thrust, fucking her hard. Hermione could feel the friction from Lockhart's cock against her clit, and before long she could feel her pussy start to throb again. No. Thought, Hermione. She wanted to make Lockhart slow down, so she grabbed the base of Lockhart's cock and gripped it, trying to slow his pace. She saw how own pussy lips gripped Lockhart's cock each time he pulled out. She saw her cream being forced out of her pussy with each thrust. She could feel some of it clinging to the base of Lockhart's cock. Why did this always happen with Lockhart? Why was Lockhart able to make her come so easily? Hermione tried relax her legs, but she could hear a woman moaning, and call out. Hermione couldn't believe that that woman was herself. Hermione clutched Lockhart's cock with one hand, the other his arm, as she came a second time. Her pussy pulsed and pulsed, as if she wanted to suck up Lockhart's cock.

Lockhart slid his cock out with a wet plop, as if her pussy didn't want to let go. She could feel her cream leaking out of her. Hermione looked up at Lockhart with half-closed eyes. Her smooth legs were still held in the air by Lockhart, but he closed them with a grin on his face. Lockhart picked Hermione and went to the bed. He sat down with his back against the headboard, Hermione straddling his stomach.

Hermione pushed herself up, trying to get off of Lockhart, but Lockhart placed his hands around Hermione waist, kissing her chest and breasts. Hermione could feel Lockhart taking a sensitive nipple in his mouth, sucking and licking, and couldn't stop herself from letting out a soft cry when he lightly bit down. Only Ron had ever kissed her nipples before. Hermione hand came out and pushed Lockhart's face away. Blushing, Hermione said, "no you can't do that."

Lockhart looked up at Hermione and said seriously, "just relax, after I've had my little fun you can go to work, I won't bother you for the rest of this week. Now fuck me, my little slut."

Hermione could feel herself flush. It was just sex, anyone would orgasm if the sex went on long enough. How could Lockhart call her that? She could feel her tears rising, but it was as if Lockhart could sense what she was feeling. Suddenly Lockhart kissed her and whispered, "don't worry, I love sluts the same as any other woman."

Hermione look down at Lockhart, their gaze locked. Hermione frantically looked away, thinking to herself, why should I care what this evil man thinks. Lockhart took this opportunity to take his cock and slowly ease Hermione down on top of it, somehow Lockhart was still hard, but Hermione could hear Lockhart breathing harder. Soon it'll be over, she thought, as she slowly began to slide up and down Lockhart.

She could feel an ache inside her, from the fucking that Lockhart had given her on the sofa, but somehow as she continued to slide up and down, the ache began to grow into something else.

Gripping the headboard, Hermione could feel Lockhart hitting her innermost depths each time she slid down on him. Hermione could her Lockhart breathing deepen, and applied more force. But as she did, she could feel her pussy tingling, and the beginnings of a familiar throb. Lockhart ran his hands up and down her back, massaging her. This can't be happening again, thought Hermione. Hermione slowed down and stopped moving, trying to steady her own breathing. How was this happening? She had already come twice, and yet…

Lockhart looked up at Hermione, and suddenly grabbed Hermione's hips, thrusting up slowly, but with more and more strength. Hermione's butt pointed in the air, her back arched, as she was forced to lean against the headboard, gasping. Her arms rested against the headboard, as she involuntarily thrust her hips further out, her back arching further. The ache was still there, but it was dulled by the pleasure spreading from her pussy.

Each thrust was making a loud slap, as Lockhart would pull all the way out and violently thrust back in. Hermione could feel the heat and hardness entering her, hitting her clit and her sensitive insides, then leaving, then suddenly entering again, and again. And again, forcing her to another peak. She couldn't help calling out again as she lowered her head against her arms. She felt pleasure spreading from her core, as her pussy convulsed yet again. Hermione could feel the waves of pleasure subside, but Lockhart didn't stop thrusting, and she couldn't stop her soft moans as Lockhart continued to thrust, each thrust exacerbating the soreness.

Lockhart slowly stopped his assault, and held Hermione limp in his arms, tenderly kissing her neck and chest.

"You can go, I'll message you on that phone I sent you when I want to meet you again," Lockhart said softly.

Lockhart set Hermione down and got up and dressed. Saying nothing more, Lockhart left the hotel, leaving Hermione on the bed. Hermione dressed slowly, she felt lethargic and slow, but she wasn't as anxious as she was before. If Lockhart didn't keep his promise, he would die.

After dressing, Hermione called in sick. As she left the hotel, she thought, once this month passes, everything will be back to normal.

—

 **Next Chapter 4**


	4. Chapter 4

Just as Lockhart promised, Hermione received no word from him for the rest of the week. Hermione went back to work like normal that Tuesday. After the usual telling-off she got from her boss, Hermione was surprised to find out that she would be finally given full control over managing one of the portfolio investments at gringott's. The executives wanted to give her a little "test", so they said.

With work to occupy her, Hermione tried to forget about Lockhart. Life was nothing but routine until George suddenly stopped by Ron and Hermione's flat on Thursday.

George was dressed in a dark blue suit but with no tie and had a black leather workbag slung over his shoulder, when Hermione opened the door. Hermione had just gotten off work, and had changed out of her clothing into a long shirt and short boxers. It was still a few weeks to fall, and it was warm in their house, so she wasn't cold. Actually, Hermione was sweating a little from cooking in the kitchen, and dressed loosely to stay cooler. Hermione wasn't expecting anyone, so when she found George at the door she was a bit surprised.

"Hey, sister!" George said cheerfully.

"George!" Hermione exclaimed.

"Wow! You look.. great." George's eye's traveled over her messy hair to her shirt.

Hermione realized she wasn't wearing a bra. Even though she wasn't wearing one, her breasts were firm, and the tight shirt was damp from the kitchen, outlining her figure even more. But George was like family, so Hermione wasn't embarrassed, she simply laughed and gave George a soft push. Hermione ran her hand over her hair and straightened it.

"What are you talking about… I'm a mess. Anyways come in! I'll get you a cup of tea.."

George followed Hermione into their flat and sat down on their sofa, while Hermione went into the kitchen.

"Actually, I won't be long. I'm just here to give Ron gold to pay the outstanding import." Saying this, George pulled out a pouch and set it down on the their coffee table with a loud thunk.

"Did you need to speak with Ron?" asked Hermione.

"No, he'll know what the gold is for."

Hermione came back with two cups of tea, and sat down on the single sofa next to George and handed one cup to him.

"Why don't you stay for dinner? I'm trying a new tomato-peach sauce…"

Usually Ron cooked, but in the last couple of weeks, Ron was working longer hours and was away on his trip, so Hermione started to cook more. She thought she was getting better, but she couldn't be sure.

"No, I don't want to trouble you, and knowing you, your sauce will end up making me miss work"

"Hey! It's no trouble… if you keep acting like that I'm going to force-feed it to you," Hermione retorted.

"No, maybe next time, " George said firmly. "Anyways, I came by because I wanted to ask you something as well."

"What is it?"

"You know that Ron is already managing the Zonko's branch of our company, and I've got Bill managing our Dover and Liverpool location as well as our internal finances, and my friend Lee the Southhampton location…"

"Yes…"

"Well, all the locations are doing great. I managed to attract some big investors, and we've had our first round of funding, and we're going to open 10 more locations all around England. We're going to be processing a lot of Galleons, and we need more personnel. You know how overworked Ron and Bill are."

Hermione stayed silent.

George looked at Hermione closely, and said, "It would really help if you came to work with Ron and I."

Hermione didn't know how to respond. She knew George only really trusted close friends or family with business, but he would never give away a position to someone he knew unless he was certain that person could preform well. It always irked Ron a little that Lee Jordan had a higher position in the company, while Ron himself was given the location which was easiest to manage, the Zonko's branch.

"What would I be doing at your company?" Hermione asked hesitantly.

"Well, for starters you'd be our chief financial officer, and I'm going to give you a spot as an observing board member. Your initial pay won't be very high, but as long as the expansion goes well, your annual salary will go up to 3rd or 4th within the company, and of course as CFO part of your salary will be given as shares of the company. You'll be given an initial .5%, but in a couple of years you'll get up to 5%, the same as Bill. The shares won't be worth much now, but again, later they'll be worth something. Eventually you'd have a board position."

It was definitely a very generous offer. But Hermione thought, Ron definitely would not like to be working under me, especially when George is already his brother.

"I'm not sure I'd be up to the job, " Hermione tried to say.

"Oh, nonsense. I heard about your work at gringott's. They're all raving over your compassion for their kind, equal treatment in all transactions between goblins and wizards, and obviously, your meticulous attention to profit. They can't find a single thing wrong with your work, even though they've basically spied on you since you started there. I heard they're about to turn over all management of their investment funds to you."

Hermione's face turned red, "It's just one portfolio…, and how do you know all that, have you… been stalking me or something?"

George flushed too. "Of course not, who'd wanna stalk you?"

In reality, Hermione was flustered because she was worried that George had been following her and had also found out about Lockhart forcing her to meet at the Hotel. But when Hermione looked at George, she noticed he was a little red too. Hermione didn't realize it, but her appearance today was extraordinarily beautiful. She was plainly dressed, but her natural beauty exuded everywhere. There was a blush on Hermione's face and along with her anxious expression, it would make any man want to protect her from anything and everything. George couldn't take his eyes off of her, but Hermione was too lost in thought to notice.

"Lee knows some higher-up goblins and I heard tell from him."

Hermione thought about how Lockhart was still blackmailing her, and how she was just given the opportunity at Gringott's. She liked George and wouldn't mind working under him but there was just too much going on right now.

"George… I—"

George cut Hermione off, "Hey, you don't have to decide immediately. Take some time to think about it, we're not going to start the official openings until next month. And I've got Bill taking care of things for now."

George stood up and made to leave. Hermione got up too, but she was unsteady and stumbled. George was right there and caught her in his arms.

"Whoa! Careful" George warned.

Hermione and George's gaze met. Hermione could see George was embarrassed, he immediately let go. Suddenly, Hermione couldn't help but remember how when Lockhart would catch her arms, he would grab her against her will, but George was always easygoing and could never do something like that to anyone.

Hermione hurriedly turned her face away, as tears welled up in her eyes.

"Oi!"

George put a hand on Hermione's shoulder and tried to read Hermione's face. Why the hell was she crying, was she crying because she didn't want to work for him?

"If you don't want to come, don't come, I'm not gonna force you… "

Hermione cried even harder, and suddenly pushed her face into George's shoulder.

"George, there's something I need to tell you, something I —" sobbed Hermione, but George cut her off again.

"Hey! forget I ever asked you," George hastily said. "I'm sure I can find another woman just as smart as you. Maybe twice as ugly… she won't be family but—"

"No George, it's… there's something… I don't know how to tell Ron…"

George's face lost its joking manner. "What's wrong?"

Hermione forced her tears back and struggle to steady her breath.

"What is it?" George asked again.

Hermione looked at George, finally making up her mind. Once she told George, he could help her how to figure all this out and fix everything.

Just then, the front door opened.

—

 **Next Chapter 5**


	5. Chapter 5

"I'm home!" Ron said.

Hermione practically jumped, while George calmly let go of Hermione's shoulder and said a greeting to Ron. Hermione was flushed and her heart was pounding as she quickly glanced from George to Ron. Ron was bent over, taking off his shoes but at George's voice, Ron suddenly looked up surprised.

Hermione almost stammered, but kept a mostly even voice and said, "Hey honey, welcome back. George happened to stop by and we were just catching up."

Ron saw George first, but then Ron slowly shifted his gaze over to Hermione. Hermione turned her face aside and gave went over and gave Ron a quick hug, mumbling, "I'm going go use the washroom."

Ron didn't notice anything wrong, even though to everyone else the awkwardness of the atmosphere was almost palatable. Ron walked over and punched George on the shoulder.

"So what're you doing over here? Can't cook for yourself so you'd thought you would bum a meal here?" Ron joked.

"Hey, the only reason I'd come eat here is if I wanted to poison myself."

Ron noticed the bag of gold on the table, and asked "Is that for the Spanish shipments?"

George nodded. "That, and I made Hermione an offer."

"What really? I didn't think you were serious when said to me you wanted to hire her…"

"I'm always serious." George kept his face as straight as he could.

Ron laughed, and then continued, "What was the offer?"

George repeated what he had told Hermione.

"WHAT?" Ron exclaimed indignantly. "She'd be making almost 10 times as much as me. And if you have that kind of cash, why don't you give me a raise…"

George snorted, "It'd be wasted on you. Anyways, the salary for CFO was determined by the entire board, not just me. I was just offering the position."

Ron was practically drooling, "Wow! This is incredible. I didn't think our company had grown so big. So we'll be seeing each other in London every day now…"

George shook his head.

"What? She turned you down?"

"Not exactly…"

"But she's been complaining for weeks about her job at gringott's… and the pay… you'd think she'd pounce at the opportunity."

Ron frowned for a moment, and then patted George's shoulder. "Don't you worry. I'll bring her around."

George said uncertainly, "I don't know…"

George lower his voice and abruptly leaned in closer. "I don't know why but she seemed upset about something. Has everything been all right between you —" but George's voice trailed off.

Hermione had come back. George peered at Hermione but Hermione looked better and header over to the kitchen to set the table.

"Are you hungry Ron? I made dinner tonight," Hermione called as she went through the cupboard and drawers and pulled out plates and utensils.

Ron grinned, "Excellent." Ron turned to George, "You going to stay over?"

George said, "No, I'd better get going. Make sure to bring the sales report over tomorrow. And don't be late on the payments. I don't want to have to find another supplier…"

Ron said annoyedly, "Don't worry, I can handle it."

"Yeah right. Anyways, I'll see you tomorrow."

After George left, Ron walked over to the kitchen and to help Hermione bring out the food. Ron wrapped his arms around Hermione and suddenly nuzzled her neck, making her giggle. "Stop that…"

Ron looked over at Hermione ladle out the food. It smelled pretty good, much better than the burnt charred smell that was coming from the kitchen 3 weeks ago. Hermione was still in just a shirt and shorts, but the sight of her smooth legs and curvy hips was making Ron forget all about food and hungry for something else. Ron looked up at Hermione's face, thinking about his conversation with George. Hermione seemed perfectly normal to him, if anything, she was getting more beautiful.

Ron said, "Hey, was there any reason you didn't want to work for George?"

Hermione answered without looking up. "No it's just that, I didn't want to answer without having told you first. I didn't want to make you think I was doing something behind—" Hermione abruptly faltered off, frozen in place.

Ron laughed, saying, "Even if you did, I wouldn't care. You'd know I'd support you in anything you decided. I know it'd feel a little weird working for George, but I think you should take the job. I've always wanted to be married to a billionaire wife."

Ron looked over at Hermione to see her reaction, but he was shocked. Hermione's hand was trembling, Hermione was sniffing, it seemed like she was struggling not to cry.

"Hey, are you all right…? If you don't want to work for George… don't" Ron said softly, reaching out for her shoulder.

Hermione suddenly went up to Ron and hugged him tight, ladle and all, almost forcing the breath from him. She put her face in his chest, sobbing.

"Hermione," Ron said uncertainly.

"I'm just glad I have you," murmured Hermione.

"Hermione," Ron.

"What?"

"My shirt…"

Ron and Hermione could hear a nasty sizzling sound coming from where Hermione had pushed the ladle into his back.

—

Ron went to sleep almost immediately after dinner, as he had several suppliers to meet and pay and reports to finish the next day. But Hermione wasn't able to sleep. She tossed and turned in bed, thinking about what to do about George's job offer. To tell the truth, even though she was flattered by George's offer and she complained about her current job, she didn't really have heart to make such a big change right now. Anyways, Hermione always wanted to do something for the goblins to payback the centuries of mistreatment at the hands of wizards, and her work for them was evening out the debts. Plus, her work for them was also kind of thanking them for the aid they gave Harry and Ron during the second wizarding wars.

But Hermione was still worried about how George's company would fare if she turned him down. Though George was easygoing in daily, small matters, he was also very ambitious. If George had to find another CFO and that person didn't preform well, or if that person didn't prioritize George's interest first and instead betrayed him, the company would suffer a major irreversible setback. Ron was working there so she didn't want anything bad to happen to the company, since that would be bad for him.

Hermione thoughts suddenly wandered to earlier in the day when her emotions suddenly overflowed and she had almost revealed to George what Lockhart had done to her. She had no one to talk to about her problem and it was eating her up inside, it not only made her feel guilty but also lonely. Hermione sighed and slowly fell asleep. She'd worry about one problem at a time, she had to make a big inspection for work the next day, and she'd deal with things as they came.

—

Hermione stood with her assistant, Eric, and 2 other goblins, Zineek and Grizek, 1 representing the chief investor and the other the bank's interest, and the factory manager, Malew. The 5 of them had briefly toured and circled a huge cauldron factory, and had come to a stop to discuss the sudden fall in sales.

The goblins wanted to buy out the rest of the factory but the manager, who was under the direct employ of the principal owner was refusing vehemently.

"Look, the sales will come back. Don't worry, your investment is perfectly safe, it just takes a little time, that's all…" Malew said in a reassuring tone.

The goblins looked unhappy but, then they always looked unhappy.

Hermione was thinking carefully. She already had Eric dig through the old accounts and things didn't add up. Their investment was made almost 2 years ago, and since that time the sales were steadily gone up. Their inventory count was also down in the last couple months, yet in the last 6 months, sales dropped sharply. Cauldrons were important in potion making, and potions were made all the time, in hospitals and shops, and potions were also a ingredient for many home improvement spells.

Also, given the current sales, and the amount the goblins were offering for the rest of the stake, it was a killer deal for Malew. Why should he refuse?

Hermione spoke and said, "Malew, your sales are just too low. By rights, all the investment should be recovered by now, but we've only received a 60% payout. We have a right to protect our investment, and the deal we offered you is twice what it was for our half stake 2 years ago. If you don't want to sell, you must have some other reason… why don't you tell us?"

Malew shifted his eyes, looking uncomfortably at Hermione, "I'm just a plant manager, I'm under orders to pass on this message and I've done it. If you want to know why, I suggest you speak with the owner directly."

"When is he in?"

Malew was silent.

Hermione studied Malew carefully. Something was definitely wrong.

Zineek broke the silence, saying, "We'll send Hermione over tomorrow to meet with your owner."

"You do what you want, I've told you everything. If you have any other questions, I'll be in my office," said Malew, then he stalked off.

When Malew had disappeared into the factory, Zineek said, "These wizards can't be relied upon. I say we sell our stake. We'd still be reaping a 10% gain."

Zing and Grizek both looked at Hermione.

Hermione kept her silence and simply looked back, sensing some hidden purpose. Hermione knew the goblins would never sell their stake. The factory was very valuable, and all along they'd wanted to buy out the factory. The fairest solution was to fix the sales problem, but the problem seemed to be deeper than just that.

Indeed, Grizek, finally responded by saying, "No. I think we'd do better to pay Malew and some the other employees, a few… ah— personal visits. There is a clause in the company charter somewhere that says if more than 75% of the voting employees want to sell, the owner must also agree."

Zineek's eyes glittered as he said, "While we do that, Hermione, you come here tomorrow and speak to their owner. Do whatever you can to make him sell, we know how powerful your charms can be…"

The party broke up, Zineek and Grizek headed back to Gringotts, probably to lay more plans while Eric and Hermione went on lunch break.

As Eric and Hermione headed out for lunch, Hermione was full of mixed emotions. It bothered her a little, that the goblins would simply ruin her weekend without even consulting her beforehand. Along with her promotion on Tuesday, they'd also given her a huge pay raise, but it looked like her weekends were going to be a lot worse. But if she came back here tomorrow, at least she would have a chance to check the inventory and production lines, and the company sales receipts. She could try to solve the sales problem and then both parties could maintain their status quo.

Eric found a greek deli, and ordered two pita sandwiches. Hermione was hungry and wolfed hers down but Eric wasn't eating. Eric was freshly graduated, only 17, and he'd be assigned to handle all of Hermione's menial office work. Since she'd been given more responsibilities recently, he also became more like an assistant that she ordered about. Eric didn't seem to mind though and obeyed without question. Hermione made short work of her sandwich but was still hungry. Her eye's moved from her own plate to Eric's and saw Eric's untouched sandwich. Hermione noticed Eric staring at her with his large eyes, and he suddenly handed over his saying, "here, have mine. I'll go order another one for myself."

She didn't have any reservations with him, since he was just a kid, so she took his sandwich and gave him a smile and said, "Thanks."

As she started on her second sandwich, her work purse vibrated. Hermione was startled, nearly choking on her mouthful of pita. It must be Lockhart messaging her. He promised to leave her alone this week! It was still Friday, and Hermione made a frantic grab for her purse and pulled out the phone.

—= Come to XXX hotel again. Be there at 2:00.

Hermione texted back.

=— No. You promised me you'd leave me alone for the rest of this week.

—= The week's over, its Friday. You'll come, or I'll reveal everything to Ron.

Hermione felt a sudden panic.

=— What about your oath?

—=The month isn't over. Don't forget.

=— Please, I have work today. I don't think I can do this anymore.

=— Please just leave me alone.

Lockhart didn't respond any further, and all Hermione could do was put her phone back in her purse. All at once, Hermione lost her appetite, and pushed her plate away, when she realized Eric was watching her with fascination.

"What's the gizmo you've got there?" he asked curiously.

Of course! Eric wouldn't know anything about cell phones, but Hermione didn't feel like explaining anything, just saying, "Let's head back."

"Is it a muggle thing?"

"Don't ask." Hermione said, stuffing a folder full of accounts into Eric's arms. "Make sure you finish these today. I have to go home early."

—

 **Next Chapter 6**


	6. Chapter 6

Hermione's day didn't improve much. The executive goblins not only wanted her to handle the matter of the Wendel Cauldron Factory, but also to renegotiate their client investment contracts so that the bank could charge more fees. It was hard for Hermione to do a thing like that, but she was their employee and had to obey. Then she had to endure another scolding from her boss as she had to leave work early to deal with Lockhart. She sent a patronus to Ron saying that she had to work late, just in case Lockhart kept her out too long. It wouldn't be the first time she worked late, so Ron wouldn't have any reason to suspect anything.

—

Lockhart was waiting as usual, but this time when Hermione arrived at the hotel he was wearing a regular t-shirt and jeans. Hermione expected him to take her up again but this time Lockhart didn't. Hermione didn't know whether to be relieved or apprehensive. What did Lockhart want now?

Lockhart surveyed Hermione, purposely putting on a thinker pose, one finger tapping his lips.

"You look too professional." Lockhart gave an evil grin, and his hand went to his wand.

Hermione was still dressed for work but suddenly, her heels became dark blue flats, Hermione's work clothes were transformed into a white tank top and black jeans. The tank top revealed just a little of the top of Hermione's breasts and her shoulders. It clung to her tightly. She wasn't used to wearing clothes like this and felt awkward, but Hermione still thought Lockhart would just have his way with her and then let her go back home.

But Lockhart still made no move towards the hotel. Instead, he threw his arm around her and led her away. Hermione shied away, pulling Lockhart's arm off of her. It was strange, Ron always smelled sweet and grassy to her, but Lockhart smelled completely different. He smelled more of smoke and something like the smell of pine. While she felt totally safe with Ron, Lockhart still felt evil and dangerous.

"If you don't hold on to me, I can't take you there!" Lockhart said.

"We can't be seen like this…" said Hermione. "Remember this is the first week. You only have 3 weeks left."

"Then let's not waste time…"

With that Lockhart hugged her from behind making Hermione yelp, putting his head over her shoulder and apparated.

Hermione struggled to escape his hug, but Lockhart actually let go. Hermione looked around and found they were in the middle of a huge parking lot. She heard a lot of shouts and laughter from the distant gate, where people were standing in line and uniformed women and men were taking tickets.

It was a theme park.

"Don't worry, there are only muggles here, no one will know you." Lockhart said.

Then he grabbed her hand and pulled her forward. The force was unexpected and unconsciously Hermione stumbled forward to prevent herself from falling. In the end, Hermione couldn't stop herself from being led along.

"Let go of me. Let go!" Hermione hissed.

She tried to pull away but soon they were in a line of people, and they were getting stares. Lockhart was quite handsome, his brown hair with streaks of blonde an inch above his head, neatly cut. His sharp jawline made him solemn and severe, but when he smiled it still felt warm, and yet, the scar on his face made his smile seem dangerous at the same time. He was tall and broad shouldered, and he had piercing, blue-grey eyes. Hermione could see other women stealing a look from time to time.

The men seemed embarrassed by Hermione as well. Her hair had been in a bun all day but now it was let down, and it was lightly brown and shiny from all the magic potion she used to keep her hair straight for work. Where it fell above the shoulders her hair was slightly curled, giving her a look like she just tumbled out of bed. Hermione hardly used makeup, only some eyeliner and peachy lipstick but her face still looked elegant and caught the eye. Some of the younger guys stared openly at her, but the husbands who stared too long got angry looks from their wives.

There were little kids all over the place as well, shouting and laughing.

In front of all these people Hermione suddenly felt uncomfortable and hid behind Lockhart, trying to avoid the eyes of the people around her. She didn't want to make a scene, but it also upset her to just go with Lockhart into the park. There were too many people around. What if Ron somehow found out about this? And she had things to do tomorrow.

"I have work to do tomorrow," Hermione whispered forcefully, tiptoeing so she could reach his ear. "Why don't you just—" The words caught in her throat, and Hermione stopped. Just now, she had almost asked Lockhart to take her back to the hotel but that would mean…

Ignoring her outburst, Lockhart pulled Hermione through the entrance and peered at her. Hermione stumbled through the crowd, looked up and met his gaze. She couldn't believe what she saw. Lockhart was staring down at her intensely, with a look that seemed like it might be sulky. Hermione couldn't tell for sure, but Lockhart had never treated her this way before.

"You can't go back until I say you can."

"Stop it!", Hermione tried to pull her wrist away from Lockhart's hold, but he only closed his fingers tighter. "You're hurting me!"

Lockhart instantly let go, but his face changed for the briefest second. Hermione gave Lockhart a hateful look, rubbing her wrist, but inside she was also surprised. What was that look that crossed Lockhart's face? Was it a look of hate or anger or maybe even something else…?

Lockhart said with a tone that betrayed no emotion, "I won't keep you long. So unless you come ride that coaster with me, I'll tell Ron everything." Lockhart spun and turned around, pushing through the crowd to the line without another look back.

Hermione struggled with herself before she finally sucked in her breath angrily and thought to herself, only 3 more weeks, and followed Lockhart through the crowd.

—

 **Next Chapter 7**


	7. Chapter 7

As they waited in line, Hermione thought about her current life. It had been a while since Ron and Hermione had done anything fun but they were adults now and their careers were the main center of their lives. Hermione also felt strange hanging out in a place full of regular people, the people she had grown up with in her early childhood. Actually, when she was younger she loved theme parks, but Ron didn't know anything about the regular world, having grown up in the wizarding world. If only it was Ron taking her here on this lazy Friday afternoon. Somehow if Ron took her here it seemed less upsetting.

Lockhart made her go on a roller coaster, then a space shot, then a spin out. Hermione was feeling nauseated by the third ride, and as she wobbled down the main road, she was about to ask Lockhart to stop going on rides. Maybe if she threw up all over him he'd leave her alone, but Lockhart headed away from the rides and they appeared in front of a open area with dozens of tented stands and booths.

"Go win me a prize."

"…"

Hermione exasperatedly said, "This is a waste of time, and you've had your fun. Let me go home!"

Lockhart started to look angry, but he didn't say anything. Without warning he suddenly stepped in close to Hermione.

"And I know what you are trying to do. It's not going to work," Hermione continued, looking up at Lockhart, refusing to be intimidated.

Lockhart grabbed both her wrists and pulled her into him.

"What am I trying to do?"

Hermione didn't struggle at all. She just gave him a dead look and said, "No matter what you do, I won't like you even one bit. You kidnapped me and did all those things to me, I'll never forget that."

For a moment, Lockhart looked so angry that Hermione was afraid. She wasn't afraid of what Lockhart would do to her, but of what he might tell or do to Ron. But Lockhart only jerked away and let go of her. He looked at the booths in front of them and said in a quiet voice, "Go win me a prize, and you can go home."

Hermione was flabbergasted. She gaped at Lockhart, still standing tall, his arms at his side. His t-shirt was stretched over his chest and she could clearly see his pectoral muscles. But what was it to Hermione that Lockhart was acting so strange? The sooner she could be rid of him the better. She headed off to the first stand she could see, some sort of ball and bottle game. The stand attendant looked at her expectantly, and a moment later Hermione realized she didn't have any money.

Lockhart snickered and handed her a wad of notes. Hermione peeled them apart and handed one to the attendant, and got 3 softballs. The attendant explained that all the bottle's had to be knocked over in one throw to receive the top prize, but if all of them were knocked over within 3 throws, a prize would still be awarded. Hermione threw them all, but somehow 2 bottles still remained standing.

"That's too bad…", said the attendant in a sorry tone, but handed Hermione back her change. 49 pounds. Hermione flipped through the stack of notes and realized they were all duplicates of the same 50 pound note.

She turned to Lockhart and chastised in a low tone, "You can't just counterfeit muggle money!"

Lockhart's face didn't even show the slightest sign of shame. "To play the games you need money. Do you want to go home or not?"

Hermione was angry, but she was even more anxious to get out of this crowded place where people were seeing her together with Lockhart. She swallowed her anger and handed 5 more pounds to the attendant.

She wasn't a bad shot, but it always took her 2 throws to knock down all but 2 or 3 of the bottles, and then it was hard for her to get all the last ones with only 1 throw. When she failed again on the last game, she couldn't help but curse out loud.

Lockhart snickered again, taunting her, "You're terrible at this."

Hermione couldn't help but let a pouty expression form, but she clenched or teeth together, and ignored Lockhart.

"Give me the balls," snapped Hermione, pushing another pound into the attendant's hands.

The attendant looked sheepish, and exchanged a look with the manager of the booths. Hermione noticed he took a lot longer setting up the bottles this time before he handed the 3 softballs to her.

This time, Hermione got all but 1 bottle in 2 throws.

Hermione gave a triumphant look to Lockhart, saying, "Looks like I'm not so bad." Then she aimed and threw the last ball at the last bottle. The ball hit the bottle but somehow the bottle didn't fall, and the ball bounced away.

Lockhart burst out laughing, saying, "You should see the look on your face!"

Hermione's look of shock immediately transformed into anger. She could tell the bottle must be weighted, and immediately complained to the attendant, "You rigged this game!"

Hermione wasn't a short woman, she was around 5'9"-10", it was just that Lockhart was very tall. She was able to look at the attendant dead in the eye, but what she found was a look of utter confusion. The attendant looked at Hermione, then at Lockhart, then at his manager, then at Hermione again. He quickly went to the back and took out a large stuffed bear and handed it to Hermione.

"Here, a prize for playing. A cute bear for a cutie!" said the attendant.

Hermione was a bit surprised, and didn't take the bear, feeling embarrassed all of a sudden. It wasn't like she was a little kid anymore, whining and refusing to leave until she was given a prize, but the attendant didn't know anything about Lockhart's demand of her. Hermione could see the bear was actually the prize that would have been given out if she had won in one throw. Hermione knew she hadn't even come close to knocking all the bottles down with one throw, but the attendant was just being nice and giving the bear to her anyways. The attendant gave an encouraging smile, "It's all right, go on take it."

Hermione smiled back and thought she would able to get rid of Lockhart with this prize, and was about reach out and take the bear when Lockhart interrupted her by pulling her arm and saying, "That pity prize doesn't count. You have to win the prize."

Hermione began to argue, "You never sa—."

"I said to you, "go win me a prize, and you can go home". Win."

Hermione pushed Lockhart away with a 'hmph', and immediately went to another booth, a ring toss game. She immediately shoved 10 pounds into the attendant's hands. She was given 5 rings and as long as at least 3 of them ended up around a bottle a prize was given out.

She played 2 rounds, but somehow her luck was terrible, not a single ring landed, even when she leaned over as far as she could. She didn't pay much attention to Lockhart at first, but she noticed after the second round that Lockhart was staring at her hips every time she made a toss. Normally, if it were Ron, she wouldn't mind but with Lockhart it made her angry.

"Don't look at me."

"It'd be a sin not to look at a beautiful girl like you. And I've seen all of you already, a little more looking won't harm anybody."

Hermione flushed, unable to believe Lockhart would talk like this in public. She threw the rings down and was about to tell Lockhart to end this stupid charade. She was getting tired and it was hot. Her tank top was already soaked in sweat, and she could see Lockhart was sweating too. She just wanted to go home but Lockhart was keeping her trapped here. But then she saw a mini plastic pool with kids surrounding it.

The duck game! It was impossible to lose that game, there were always ducks with mini-prizes. She almost ran to it, giving the attendant another 10 pounds, saying "I want to play."

The attendant's eyes widened, and tentatively nodded. "It's 1 duck per pound."

Hermione waited until the kid in front of her took a duck, and bent down and grabbed her own. The bottom was blank. She put it back and grabbed a different one. Still empty. Hermione almost cursed, "Shi—", but noticed the attendant was watching her. There were kids around too. She tucked her hair behind her ears, took a breath and grabbed 5 ducks. All of them were blank. Hermione was getting angry again. What Hermione hated most was unfair things, and before she could control herself she stood and grabbed the cuff of the attendant, saying "This game is rigged too!"

The attendant was taken aback. He wasn't as tall as Hermione, and now he was being threatened by her, a tall, young, beautiful woman, over a stupid carnival game! It was a little intimidating and totally out of the ordinary. He stuttered a response, "Miss, that kid just got a prize."

Some of the kids were staring at them now, pointing and giggling.

Hermione felt her face turn red and bent down and grabbed 5 more ducks. All of them were blank. How could this happen? Hermione looked up at the attendant, angrily saying, "You're lying, none of the ducks I've picked have a prize."

The attendant started to look anxious, saying, "Look, you've used your chances and other people are waiting to play… but if you wait your turn you can play again. I'm sure you'll win something."

Hermione was getting really annoyed and grabbed the whole pool and picked it up. Ever since the first game she played she sensed something was wrong with the games in this area, and she wanted to prove it. The attendant saw what she was doing and grabbed the other end, frantically saying, "Miss, you can't just—" but in the midst of their struggle the pool turned over and water splashed everywhere. The kids were screaming happily, while Hermione was both embarrassed and angry. She could hear Lockhart laughing behind her. She looked over on the bottom of the ducks and not a single one had a prize sticker.

Hermione turned to the attendant and said, "You little cheat! There are no prizes…".

Suddenly, the attendant started to looked confused too, and began saying, "I swear there were prize stickers on the ducks, even if there isn't a big prize sticker, I always put in some small prizes for the kids…"

But Hermione saw out of the corner of her eye Lockhart hastily sliding a wand back into his pocket.

Lockhart's said, still grinning, "Hey, it was funny."

Hermione instantly realized what had happened. It was Lockhart this whole time, even during the first game he was using magic to make her fail. Hermione felt like this time she really would kill him, but she couldn't just yet, because a fat security guard was walking up.

—

 **Next Chapter 8**


	8. Chapter 8

"Excuse me, young lady, but you'll need to come with me," the guard commanded.

Hermione was taken off guard, but as she struggled to come up with a response, Lockhart suddenly grabbed her hand and started running away, dragging her with him. They ran for what seemed like hours but was probably only a few minutes. They began to hear the security guard, shouting curses at them from behind, getting further and further away. Hermione was still worried that the guard would find them if they stopped running, but Lockhart suddenly steered her into a dome shaped building. They mixed in with the crowd, panting and catching their breath, sweating all over. A moment later Lockhart and Hermione appeared in a large auditorium. The seats were all in a circle under a half-sphere, but in the center there was nothing. Lockhart took a seat near the exit, and pulled Hermione down to sit next to him. Hermione realized she was still holding Lockhart's hand and immediately pulled her hand away.

All the lights dimmed all of sudden, and Hermione was startled to see stars and planets appearing on the domed ceiling all around her. Each star shone like a jewel, and there were circular clouds depicting galaxies. The animation was so beautiful it was surreal. Hermione couldn't help but feel a little awe at the level of detail the imagery showed. Even wizards with their magic didn't observe the heavens with this level of detail. She understood television, and even computers, because her family had bought one, so she knew a lot of money must have been invested to create the 360 display around her. It had also been a decade since she last saw a tv or computer, and they weren't on the level she saw here, so there must have been significant advances. There was deep male voice echoing from around the dome, starting to explain space and the solar system. Hermione listened for a little while, until an inexplicable feeling of someone staring at her crept up.

In the darkness, the room was flickering in twilight, only lit by the simulated galaxies and stars from the ceiling. Hermione could see that Lockhart's attention was entirely focused on her and not on the presentation. Their eye's met, and Hermione immediately looked away, suddenly feeling uncomfortable. She had totally forgotten herself and let herself get caught up in the moment, enjoying the planetarium! Even though Hermione knew that it was by complete chance that they had come in here, she still couldn't shake the feeling that it wasn't Ron, but Lockhart that brought her here. Hermione still wanted to leave and go home, but deep inside she was also glad to have seen the planetarium, and was already making a mental note to bring Ron here to show him the advances muggles have made.

Hermione whispered, "You've had your fun. Can I go home now?"

Lockhart whispered back, "No. I promise you can go when this is over."

Someone sitting in front of Lockhart and Hermione turned around and gave an angry, "Shhh!", clearly annoyed by their whispering.

Hermione fell silent and focused on the commentary again. At this point, the two of them had been sitting a while, and the air conditioning was very strong. The sweat soaked tank-top she was wearing had cooled, chilling her. She felt a shiver, but Lockhart suddenly draped his right arm around her, holding her right elbow. Lockhart's arm was warm against her bare shoulders and neck. She had sweated a lot but Lockhart didn't seem to mind, and even though Lockhart's arm was sticky with sweat, but somehow at the moment she wasn't repulsed by the sweat. Hermione felt heat rising to her cheeks and she wanted Lockhart to take his arm away but couldn't say anything too loudly in the quiet auditorium.

Lockhart suddenly leaned over and tried to kiss Hermione. Before when Lockhart kissed her, Hermione felt nothing but this time they were in public and her heart jumped. Hermione immediately felt nervous. Hermione turned her face away, dodging the kiss, and tried to lean away from Lockhart. Lockhart wasn't able to kiss her lips but was kissing her sweaty cheek and neck, his face on her shoulder. Hermione wanted to look around and make sure no one saw them but that would mean turning her head towards Lockhart.

Lockhart's left arm reached over, but Hermione noticed, and tried to grab it with her own left arm. Hermione wasn't as strong as Lockhart and couldn't stop his hand from sliding down the front of her jeans, undoing the button, and moving inside in jeans to touch her. Lockhart was starting to massage her pussy through the panties she was wearing, right in front of everyone. Hermione's heart was pounding wildly, as she flicked her eyes around the room, afraid that someone might be seeing what was happening. But everybody's attention was on the dome display above them, and Lockhart's movements were quiet, so no one had looked their way.

Hermione could feel the pressure on her pussy lips, the pressure from Lockhart's hand through the cloth. She then felt Lockhart maneuver his hand so the tips of his fingers pressed against her clit, rubbing and rubbing. Somehow, her nervousness and the rush of adrenaline was only heightening the sensations, and before long her panties were soaked. Even though Hermione's eyes were half-open and staring at the planetarium display, they didn't see anything, and she couldn't hear a single word of the commentary. All Hermione could hear was her own shuddering breaths, and all she could feel was her engorged pussy tight against her panties, and the shifting pressure on her clit. Even though her mind wanted him to stop, Lockhart had brought her so close that her body was aching for release.

"Stop…" Hermione whispered huskily, clutching Lockhart's wrist with her hand.

Hermione could never believe what Lockhart did next. He stopped. Lockhart then withdrew his hand and brought his fingers to his lips. Hermione could see him slowly suck each one, licking off her own juices.

A minute later the presentation ended, and the lights flicked back on. To everyone else, Hermione and Lockhart looked like any normal couple in each other's arms, simply enjoying the show. It slowly dawned on Hermione that the show was over and she hastily buttoned up the front of her jeans. She stood up to leave. Lockhart stood too, and with one arm around her waist led her out of the planetarium.

—

Hermione threw Lockhart's arm off as they exited the building, walking out into a dusky, early-autumn evening. The sun was still up, its light giving the scattered, dark clouds a golden yellow-orange tinge. Hermione couldn't believe what had happened in the planetarium, Lockhart was just too much! And the worst thing was, if she didn't ask him to stop she probably would have eventually orgasmed right there, in front of everyone. Even Ron didn't do things like that to her in public. Hermione drew out her wand but there were too many people around to apparate.

As they waited by the planetarium exit for the crowd to disperse, Hermione noticed Lockhart was looking at her with a strange gaze, but tried to ignore him.

Finally, when the crowd was gone, Lockhart said softly, "You can go home."

—

 **Next Chapter 9**


	9. Chapter 9

Hermione arrived home to the smell of French onion soup, its aroma permeating the whole flat. As she stepped in, she realized she was still dressed in the clothes Lockhart had transfigured for her. She heard Ron, busy at the stove, calling out from the kitchen, , "Hey! You're back earlier than I thought!"

Hermione said back, "Yeah… I finished early…" and hurriedly went to the bedroom, transfiguring her clothes back. She went in to the bathroom and took a quick shower, before coming out to eat dinner with Ron.

Over dinner, soup and casserole, they told each other what had happened in the day. Hermione explained what gringotts wanted her to do the next day, but left out the part where Lockhart took her to the park. Ron listened, and told her to take it easy, saying, "Who cares if the goblins lose out a little?" Hermione didn't think that was the right attitude, but Ron was always like that with non-wizards.

Ron then told her about George buying huge boxes of some unknown good from Spain, and how George's Wonder Witch products kept selling better and better.

"I swear, it used to be just a joke shop but all of the money spinners aren't joke products anymore."

Hermione nodded, as Ron continued, "Did you know Bill told me that Weasley's Wizard Wheezes now produces more than half of all quills sold? I couldn't believe it myself, until Bill showed me the sales figures…"

"And by the way, I'm going to have to go to France in a few days, there's a new perfume that smells different to each person, depending on whose smelling it. Apparently it's scent can last for a whole week with one use. I'm supposed to buy samples, and get an offer for a contract to import it."

Hermione was surprised, she didn't expect George to send Ron out on another trip, when he had just gotten back. But that was probably because there was so much work for them. Part of her didn't want Ron to leave, but another part thought that if Ron was gone for most of this month, it'd be easier to deal with Lockhart.

"How long will you be gone?", asked Hermione.

"No more than a week, I'll let you know once I've spoken with Lee and George. Oh, and my mother invited us for dinner next Sunday. She said we absolutely have to go."

"Sure, I love your mother's cooking."

"She probably just wants to know when her grandchild is coming, so don't tell her you don't have any plans to have children yet…"

Hermione blushed, she suddenly felt awkward. She knew Ron's mother was ecstatic at the prospect of more grandchildren, Ron's mother had been so happy when Bill's first child was born and was looking forward to Ron's, being that he was the only other married Weasley. But Hermione wanted to wait. Her career was going well, and she didn't want to interrupt it right now. It wasn't that Hermione didn't want children, but she was only 20 and thought she could wait at least another year or two.

Suddenly, an overwhelming feeling of anxiousness came over Hermione. If Ron's mother ever found out about her and Lockhart, what would she think? Hermione did have a crush on Lockhart a long time ago, but that was just a silly grade school crush.

George had an easygoing character and was a little different in terms of ideas about relationships, and would probably understand that it wasn't what it looked like, that Lockhart had forced her. But what about Mrs. Weasley? What about the rest of the Weasley family? Suddenly, she remembered her impulse to reveal everything to George, and now she thought it may not be such a good idea. As long as George doesn't tell anyone…

"Hermione."

"Hermione!" Ron called.

Hermione snapped out of her sudden daze, as Ron gave her a confused look, saying, "Are you okay?"

"Yes… I'm fine," Hermione said.

"Anyways, just remember to say we've been trying but have had no luck."

"Don't worry, I won't forget."

—

The next day when Hermione woke Ron had already gone. Beside her was a note from Ron. Apparently, since Hermione had to pay Wendel's factory a visit, Ron had gone off to a quidditch game with Dean Thomas. It was already pretty late, around 11AM.

Hermione got up and dressed quickly, ate some leftover breakfast Ron had made, gathered her notes, some forms, and her purse and apparated to Wendel's Cauldron Factory.

Malew was there, giving her the same old tour.

Hermione wanted to shake him off, so she said, "Excuse me, but I need to use the ladies room. I'll meet you in your office in 20 minutes."

Malew nodded, showed her to the washroom and walked off. Hermione waited a minute, made sure that Malew footsteps couldn't be heard anymore, then came back out. She found the factory waste room and went in. Hermione knew that the factory burnt coal to to melt the tin, and there was always a layer of ash left. The ash was normally scooped out and vanished but some of the ash was useful and could be saved for reuse. As she expected, there was a lot of ash saved up, and based on the ash the factory was operating like normal. Hermione had what she wanted, and hurried off to Malew's office.

—


	10. Chapter 10

Hermione found Malew at his desk writing a report, and took the chair opposite him. Malew hastily took his papers and hid the them away when Hermione entered, making Hermione even more suspicious.

Without any further ado Hermione accused, "Malew. I know your hiding something, why don't you tell me what is really going on here?"

Hermione watched Malew carefully for a reaction. His face showed signs of being disturbed, but immediately changed to anger.

"I don't know what you're talking about!" Malew snapped. "I've shown you everything."

Hermione asked, "Where is the owner? Why is he avoiding me?"

"Look," Malew answered, "If you really want to see the owner come back next week."

Hermione already guessed that the owner would continue to avoid meetings, so she said, "I want to meet your owner today."

Malew looked uncomfortable, but insisted, "I'm sorry. He isn't available today. Come back next week." Malew stood, showing Hermione to the door. Hermione was angry, but couldn't do anything about her anger just yet. So instead, she left Malew's office, followed Malew out of the factory and pretended to leave.

Hermione wanted to catch Malew meeting his boss and get the whole story, so she doubled back and went around the rear door where the ash would be taken away and recycled. Earlier, Hermione had left a door ajar so she could reenter without detection. As she went in, she could feel her purse vibrate again.

"Shit!" As Hermione's muffled cursed echoed in the silence, she dug out her phone.

—= Come to XXX Hotel at 2:00.

It was the worst timing imaginable. Hermione texted back as quickly as she could.

=— I told you already, I have work today.

—= You'll come if you don't want Ron hurt.

Hermione looked down at her watch, it was already 12:00, she would have to apparate almost immediately after this reconnaissance mission if she wanted to make Lockhart's time. Hermione thought for a moment.

She didn't know for sure if or when Malew would meet his boss, all she could do was stakeout 2 hours and if nothing interesting happened, go deal with Lockhart.

Hermione took out an Extendable Ear and enchanted it to go up to Malew's office door, while she found a cart of defective cauldrons marked for recasting to hide behind.

She waited for a long while, and was disappointedly thinking that Malew would go out to lunch, but just when Hermione was about to give up she heard Malew in the office, muttering to himself and rummaging around. Suddenly, she heard the sound of a fire being started, and a couple moments later she heard two whooshing sounds.

An annoyed voice that Hermione didn't recognize said, "Why'd you call me here?"

Hermione then heard Malew anxiously responding, "Mr. Wendel, we've got a problem. They're catching on. I'm not sure if we can pull this off…"

"Who is? Who's catching on?"

"There is this Miss Granger working for the goblins, I think she's discovered something."

"Preposterous! I personally modified the records, there can be no mistake…"

"Even so." Malew continued to say, "If they find out the cauldrons have been exported out of the country illegally, we could be facing Azkaban. I suggest we sell our stake to Thickbottom's, or perhaps—"

"Never! The goblin's will lose patience within a few more month's, they'll definitely sell first!"

Hermione heard Malew lower his voice, and strained to listen, " —offered a considerable sum…"

"No, this factory has been in my family for 50 years. Just stick with the—", Wendel was saying, but his voice broke off and then went on, "What was that?"

Hermione got another message from Lockhart, but in her haste to turn off her phone she accidentally bumped into the cart beside her and sent some cauldrons crashing to the floor. Panic set in as Hermione withdrew the ear and took out her wand, trying to apparate back home, but nothing happened. She tried again, as she heard a door burst open down the hall, footsteps getting closer and Malew shouting, "the cauldrons! there's someone hiding by the cauldrons."

Hermione cursed herself for being so stupid. Of course wizarding places had anti-apparation fields, which was why floo powder was used. There was no choice but to make a run for it so she leapt up and used her wand to blast the whole cart of cauldron's towards Malew, who screamed out in pain as he went crashing to the floor. But the wizard behind him, Wendel, was quicker and conjured up a shield, deflecting all the cauldrons. Hermione started to run in the opposite direction towards the rear exit, but Wendel was gaining on her. It was strange, Wendel was a bulky man but moved adroitly.

A streak of red light went over Hermione's shoulder, and Hermione could tell she wasn't going to be able to make the exit and apparate in time. But Hermione reacted quickly, blocking Wendel's next stunner with a shield charm. With a flick of her wand she turned the cauldrons into tar and Wendel who was running forward lost his balance, his next stunner wildly off, and Hermione disarmed him sending him flying back.

She turned and threw open the door, but the door transformed into a wall with a loud pop. Hermione knew immediately that there was a another wizard.

Hermione instinctively whirled around and sent an disarming spell behind her but she saw the figure wave his wand in one motion, causing the tar to rise up and turn into a wall of black obsidian. The obsidian shattered when Hermione's spell hit, but the wizard lunged forward through the shards, covering the distance between himself and Hermione in one fluid motion. He made a slashing movement with his wand, but Hermione who remembered the movement from her 5th year, blasted the floor in front of her and rode the resulting force into the air dodging the slash. She landed behind him and sent another disarming spell into the wizards back, this one hitting the mark. The wizard was thrown forward and hit the wall with a sickening crunch.

Hermione got ready to preform an area disenchantment and apparate out of there, when she felt her own wand fly out of her hands and ropes being conjured out of nowhere, binding her wrists and ankles. She had forgotten about Malew!

Malew was breathing heavily, wincing in pain, while Wendel was groaning on the floor. Malew bent over picked up her wand and pulled her up, while the third wizard came over and pulled Wendel up.

Malew's eyes widened in shock as he saw her face, "Miss Granger!"

—

 **Next Chapter 11**


	11. Chapter 11

Hermione sat in the chair where she had sat opposite of Malew only a short hour ago, only this time bound and wandless.

Malew, Wendel, and the third wizard were all disheveled, bruised and bleeding, and Wendel was moaning in pain in Malew's chair. He was holding his gut, as if he'd broking some ribs.

During the confrontation, she didn't get a good look at the third wizard's face, but now she saw his face was lined and cruel, there was blood running down his nose from where he had slammed into the wall, giving him a mad look.

Malew was talking to the other two, saying, "What are we going to do? If she goes back, the goblins will know everything."

"We could always use a memory charm or perhaps…" Wendel groaned from the chair.

Malew nodded, "A memory charm would be the wisest course of action, we can —"

"Quiet!" It was the first time Hermione heard this wizard speak. Malew and Wendel fell silent, and the wizard continued, "Memory charms only work when the caster's will is much stronger than the target's, and memory charms can be dispelled or broken. The true memory is always beneath the surface."

The wizard looked contemptuously at Malew and Wendel, "Since it has come to this, there is but one course of action. We kill her."

Hermione's heart leapt into her throat, trying to stay calm. Malew looked horrified, stammering, "My lord, surely not… there will be an investigation, the reputation of this factory will be destroyed…"

"And so will the reputation of gringotts," the wizard finished, smiling sinisterly.

Wendel looked at Malew, angrily saying, "You gutless cretin. I'll do it!" Wendel pulled out his wand, but the third wizard blocked him.

The third wizard looked at Wendel disdainfully, "If they investigate they will check all the wand's of this factory." Then, crouching down to look at Hermione in the eye, he pulled out a knife, bringing it next to Hermione's face and drawing it over her cheek. Hermione froze, unable to believe that this was happening.

But the wizard didn't slit her throat immediately, instead murmuring, "You're quiet the beauty, it would be a pity if I didn't have a little fun first…"

Malew called out, "My lord! Surely this unnecessary…"

The wizard was an inch away from her face, Hermione felt a surge of adrenaline. She never felt a fear like she did now, even when Lockhart had kidnapped her she didn't sense a killing intent in him, but this wizard wanted to kill her.

Suddenly, they all heard a clatter from outside.

The office door burst open. Lockhart stood there, holding a parchment in one hand and a wand in the other, eyes traveling over the whole room.

Then all was chaos as Hermione reacted, smashing her head into the wizard in front of her, making him stagger back. Lockhart fired off a stunner at Wendel, but Wendel was just as quick, twisting off the chair and dodging to the ground with a grunt. Hermione saw Malew had the opportunity to act, but hesitated, looking at Hermione. Lockhart used a summoning spell to cause Hermione to fly towards him, crashing into his chest. The third wizard had recovered and threw his knife, raising his wand at the same time pointing it at Hermione. The situation was desperate, all Lockhart could do was push Hermione out of the way and raise a shield charm. He managed to block the incoming spell, but the knife slammed into his shoulder.

Wendell sent another spell from the ground towards Lockhart, but missed and blasted a large whole in the wall sending chips of wood flying everywhere, the force flinging Lockhart to the ground. Even though Lockhart lay on the ground, bleeding from his wound, he still managed to push himself up and take aim, sending a stunner directly at the third wizard. Hermione saw that he wouldn't have time to block, but just then, there were two more whooshing sides, and two more wizards appeared from the fireplace, both dressed in patterned robes, almost like a uniform. One of the uniformed wizards was taller then the other, and blocked the stunner, while the other called out to the third wizard, and picked up him, calling out, "Lord Yaxley."

Hermione looked at Lockhart, struggling to rise from the floor, and knew that her luck had run out. It was 5 vs 2 now, and she didn't have her wand.

The third wizard, Yaxley, looked furious and screamed, "Kill the girl!"

3 killing spells were shot at them, 2 from the uniformed wizards and 1 from Wendel. Time slowed down, as Hermione saw the spells coming at her. She couldn't even try to dodge, her hands and ankles were still bound.

At first, as they approached, she didn't feel anything. But everyone was scared of death and Hermione began to feel afraid. It wasn't that Hermione was scared of death itself, but just of what would happen to everyone she loved if she were gone. They'd be saddened, but she worried mostly about Ron. Ron would be alone for the rest of his life, and if she died here, there were still things she hadn't done with him, things that she would regret not doing forever.

Having a child with him, growing old together. Eating the food that he cooked, because he knew that she was getting back late.

She wanted to hear Ron to tell her he loved her no matter what, that she was beautiful, that she was smart. She couldn't die, not yet.

Her chest filled with emotion, and unconsciously, she felt her bounds burst apart the ropes flying off. There was a blast in the air in front of her, the shockwave pushing her aside and bringing everyone to their knees, as all 3 killing spells smashed into the wall beside her. Hermione had never heard of anyone casting a summoning spell without a wand, but she knew she could do it. Her wand flew into her hand, and in one motion she summoned Lockhart to her and grabbing on to him, levitated both of them in the air, faster and faster towards the ceiling.

Yaxley was screaming, "Kill them", and there were killing spells streaming past her, but Hermione was calm. She shot a reduction spell at the ceiling, creating a hole and as rubble rained down on everyone, flew up outside.

Lockhart was looking at her with a shocked face that Hermione had never seen before, saying, "Do you know how to fly with your wand?"

Hermione knew it was possible, Voldemort had done it and so had Snape. But she, herself, didn't know how, and her face suddenly became flustered.

Hugging her and bleeding onto her clothes, Lockhart's face broke into a grin as they started to fall, "Looks like we're still dead."

—

 **Next Chapter 12**


	12. Chapter 12

As they fell, Hermione realized there was only one thing she could do now. Hermione disapparated.

They reappeared just as a wave came in below them. Hermione apparated them off the shores of Bournemouth, the only body of water she could remember.

They plummeted down hard, splashing into the cold water. Hermione swam hard but she had no air. Hermione had apparated them further out than she meant to, the waves kept coming down on her, making her losing her breath. She went down once, then again, and on the third wave she was totally out of breath. She could feel darkness closing in around her, but suddenly Lockhart was beneath her, legs kicking hard, pushing her towards the surface. They exploded out of the water together, gasping for breath, Lockharts arms around her stomach.

"This way!" Lockhart choked, still kicking.

Hermione could see Lockhart's kicking non-stop, one arm always pushing her towards the shore. She estimated how much longer it would take them to swim there. She didn't think they were going to make it.

—

Hermione swam as hard as she could, not daring to think about how much further it would be, when suddenly a wave pushed her onto something soft and warm. She was still kicking, but instead of water she was kicking up sand. Hermione flipped over sucking up as much air as she could, lying down spread eagle on the white beach of Bournemouth, as the sun rained its light down on her. Slowly, she sat up and remembered Lockhart.

Lockhart had been right behind her, but when she looked around there were only a couple of muggles here and there, one of them was gaping at Hermione. Hermione realized she was still in her work clothes, her dress shirt and skirt complete soaked now. But she didn't have time to worry about it, because she had found what she was looking for.

A head full of dirty blond hair on top of a broad-shouldered body was pointing face down in the water, and Hermione's heart froze. She sprang up from the sand and waded out into the water, pulling Lockhart up on the beach, flipping him over, while she knelt in the sand beside him. Was he breathing? Hermione knew of something called CPR, but she didn't know how to give it. She pressed Lockhart's chest, but he made no movement. She brought her ear to Lockhart's mouth, and felt a splash of water.

She cried out when cold water hit her ear, and recoiled back as Lockhart pushed himself up coughing. Hermione felt another wave of exhaustion as, she sat back in the water, feeling the tide come in and out.

Suddenly Hermione realized that she shouldn't be acting this way. The best thing to happen was to have Lockhart drown in the water, it was his fault that she got caught, and if he drowned he could never bother her again.

Hermione gave Lockhart a cold look and turned to find a safe place to apparate, but Lockhart's hand suddenly snaked out and grabbed her wrist.

Between coughs, Lockhart managed to say, "You.. still… owe me… a date…"

Hermione couldn't believe what she was hearing, "Let go! Are you crazy? I have to go back to gringott's, and then report to the Ministry. And Ron will be back from his quidditch, if I'm home late how will I explain to him where I was?"

Hermione tried to pry his hand off, but even in his exhausted state his grip was very strong.

"If you don't come… with me, I'll… tell Ron…."

"You wouldn't dare! I saved your life today!" Hermione almost screamed, "And if you keep me out so late, Ron will get suspicious. That's basically the same thing as telling him everything…"

Lockhart laughed, "What're you talking about? It was me that saved your life! If it weren't for me coming to find out why you skipped out on our meeting, your head would be detached already and rolling around in that office!"

Hermione could not believe Lockhart's gall, "Who was the one who got us out of there? If I didn't outwit and outspell that Yaxley, you'd still be bleeding on that factory floor."

Lockhart grinned, then winced as his hand went to his shoulder. The knife was probably lost in the sea, but the wound couldn't be washed away so easily. "And who stopped Yaxley's knife from hitting you?"

Hermione retorted, "You should be grateful I didn't kill you that day in the hotel room, if I did, we wouldn't even be here."

Lockhart threw back, "And I could have killed you that first day, so I'm still ahead 1 life!"

Hermione, "So why didn't you! You just wanted revenge on Ron, why did you have to…" Hermione could fear tears coming to her eyes. Hermione thought, I should kill Lockhart right now. But somehow she couldn't. Hermione choked back her tears, but Lockhart had fallen silent too.

Hermione's voice trembled, as she said, "Let me go, I need to figure what to do about Wendel…" To Hermione's surprise, Lockhart did let go. He got up, hand pressed to his shoulder.

Lockhart said, "I don't know what's going on, but you'd best avoid anyone with Yaxley in their name. Really, I was surprised to find someone like you in his presence today…"

"And just how did you find me? You can't just follow me around everywhere!" Hermione could feel herself getting angry again.

Lockhart pulled out a soaked piece of parchment, the one he had shown up with earlier. "Marauder's Powder."

"What? What is that supposed to be?"

"You don't know? It's from your precious husband's company! Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes?" Lockhart said in an annoyed tone.

Hermione was shocked speechless.

While pulling out a pouch from his pocket, Lockhart continued saying, "You sprinkle some of this yellow powder on any person, and this Marauder's Map will show you where they are. Works as long as they're in the U.K."

Before Lockhart could react, Hermione blasted a huge hole in the parchment.

"Hey!" Lockhart said angrily, "Do you have any idea how expensive this is? This is almost a whole year's salary!"

Hermione turned to leave but Lockhart called out again, "Hermione. Listen to me, if you want to match Yaxley, you'll need the whole Weasley family behind you, or you'll need my help."

Hermione said, "I have no idea who this Yaxley is, I only met him today. And why would I need the whole Weasley family behind me?"

Lockhart looked relieved, but continued, "You really don't know anything about the Yaxley's?"

"No. Now leave me alone!" Hermione started to walk away.

"What about our date? You missed our meeting…"

Hermione spun around and said angrily, "The whole reason I got caught in that factory was because of you messaging me about that stupid meeting! If you keep asking me to meet with you, Ron will find out. I only agreed to this arrangement to keep Ron from finding out anything… If he ever found out… and didn't lo—…" Hermione couldn't bring herself to say it, but she could feel a surge of emotion. "…I'll never, ever forgive you."

The sun was still out, but it seemed as if the whole beach was getting dark. Hermione had never felt so angry, but she forced her emotions back, calming herself.

Hermione looked at Lockhart and saw that his gaze was strange again, it looked both angry, and ashamed, and was it possible… even hurt?

"Then tell me when you're able to meet this week."

Ron was going to be gone this week! But Hermione didn't want to meet Lockhart so she said, "I'm not. Lockhart, I don't want to meet you anymore, just leave me alone!"

Lockhart suddenly leapt forward and held her hand that held her wand. "One more meeting, and I'll swear I'll never tell Ron anything about what happened between us."

Hermione said quietly, "Lockhart. Do you think I could ever like you after what you did to me? Even if I ever forgave you, I'd still love Ron…"

Lockhart looked at Hermione, then used her wand to bind his own arms and legs, conjuring ropes from nowhere.

"You can't just do magic like this in public!" Hermione hissed, looking around to see if anyone noticed.

Lockhart grinned and said, "Hey, do what you want to me. You get 3 chances, anything you want at all, whips, plugs, anything…"

Hermione smiled despite herself, "It doesn't work that way."

Lockhart suddenly looked ashamed. In a soft tone he said, "One more meeting, you can pick whatever time you want this month. There is something I want to show you."

—

 **Next Chapter 13**


	13. Chapter 13

The house was empty when Hermione got home, Ron hadn't come back from his quidditch game. Hermione peeled off her salty, sopping clothes and threw them in the wash, and hopped in the shower.

As she let the heat and hot water wash over her, Hermione could feel her thoughts becoming more and more troubled. Lockhart only wanted to meet her once more, and then she would be free of him forever. But somehow, Hermione couldn't help but feel a little sorry for Lockhart, and the way he had walked away alone on the beach, holding his wounded shoulder. If it hadn't been for him, it would Hermione who the knife struck.

Yet, when Hermione remembered what Lockhart had done to her, she would get angry. But the more she thought about it, the more her anger turned into guilt and regret. She felt guilt because of the pleasure she felt when Lockhart had forced her to have sex with him, and regret because she wished none of it had happened.

But after this first week with Lockhart, the more she thought about it the more she realized that he didn't really have any intent to harm her any further than he had. Hermione could sense that from the beginning Lockhart never had any intent to cause her physical harm, unlike Yaxley had intended today. Lockhart never did anything like that to her physically, and even though Lockhart had grabbed her forcefully before, he always drew back when Hermione showed any signs of hurt or pain.

And after what he had said at the beach, Hermione also realized that Lockhart didn't want to cause any further harm to her feelings either, whether they be her own or her feelings for Ron. Suddenly, Hermione had a chilling thought, thinking, could it be that Lockhart actually cares for me?

Hermione couldn't tell whether it was the heat from the shower or own disturbing thoughts, but she suddenly felt butterflies in her stomach and lightheaded. What if Lockhart really did care for her? Maybe one day, she could overcome her own emotional pain but how could she ever forgive him? And if she did, what would that make her? Moreover, Hermione had Ron already, how could she accept feelings from another person? Hermione thought that even if she had no grudges or past history with Lockhart it still wouldn't be right to have more than feelings of friendship for another person…

Hermione forced her thoughts from going any further and tried to think of how to deal with Yaxley, Wendel, and Malew. At first she wanted to go immediately to the Ministry and Gringotts and reveal everything but she remembered how Malew had hesitated when he had the opportunity to hex her. Maybe there was a better way to resolve this with the Wendel party, but what about Yaxley? Hermione couldn't decide what to do, and somehow Lockhart's warning had made her uneasy.

As Hermione's thoughts continued to wander, she remembered how Yaxley had almost killed her and how in the last moment, magic had burst out of her unconsciously. She had never done anything like that before and in heat of the moment she didn't think much of it. But now when Hermione tried to cast a drying spell without a wand, a spell much less complex than summoning, nothing happened.

The sound of the door cut through all of Hermione's thoughts, and Hermione shut off the shower to dry off and get dressed.

—

Hermione was almost dry when Ron burst in the bedroom and saw her.

"The Cannons won!"

Ron looked excited, probably because his favorite team the Cannons had won their first game all season, but more likely because Hermione was half-naked. Hermione could also see Ron was surprised to see her like this in the middle of the day, but Hermione didn't care. She remembered how she had almost died earlier in the day. Hermione was suddenly overcome with both guilt and desire. She wanted to tell Ron everything that had happened to her, but she was afraid of hurting Ron. But she still wanted Ron to affirm his love for her, to forgive her for everything, to tell her everything was okay.

"That's great," Hermione answered softly. "Ron, I was thinking…"

Hermione had a towel only around her waist, and she could see Ron glancing at her breasts.

"Hermione…" breathed Ron.

"Let's have a child."

"Hermione!" Ron exclaimed as he came over to hug her. "What's this all of a sudden… didn't you want to wait?"

Ever since the moment when Hermione had faced all those killing spells, she realized that she wanted a child immediately. If they had a child together, at least part of her could live on with Ron, and he wouldn't be alone. It had also become clear to Hermione that even though her career was important, she had only wanted to succeed to prove to herself that she could. She knew she could succeed as much as Ron could if she put her mind to it, and so did Ron, and that was all that mattered. It wasn't important who the breadwinner was in their family as long as they loved each other, and she could always work for George after she had her child.

"No. I want you to be able to tell your mother the good news when we go over for dinner next week."

Hermione couldn't help herself anymore. She grabbed Ron and started removing his shirt.

"Hold on!" Ron said, laughing, "Let me have a shower first…"

But Hermione didn't want to wait and grabbed her wand, dispelling the anti pregnancy enchantment she used on herself. She pulled Ron to the bed and kissing him hard on the mouth. She took off his pants and underwear with almost supernatural strength, surprising both Ron and herself.

"Touch me," whispered Hermione. Hermione could see Ron was becoming heavily aroused, his cock already fully erect and throbbing. Hermione normally didn't act this way, but the in the last week something had changed in her.

Some of the passion must have passed into Ron, because he suddenly flipped over to be on top of her, running one hand down to her pussy while the other played with her nipple. It was strange because immediately Hermione was sensitive, she could feel her pussy already tingling under Ron's touch. Why was it that easy for her to enjoy sex?

"Get ready to have a boy," Ron murmured in her ear. Hermione felt him kiss her ear, then neck, then her breast.

Ron started to thrust, and already Hermione felt like coming.

"Girl," was all Hermione could muster, as she shuddered, her whole body suddenly rigid as her pussy contracted. She could feel a familiar ache as Ron continued to thrust, and not too long afterwards a hot wetness reach her inner depths, as Ron spent his seed inside her.

As Ron fell to lie beside her, Hermione looked at Ron, and said, "Ron, swear to me that no matter what happens you'll love me…"

Ron looked taken aback, not expecting a question like that, but he answered, "Of course, I swore when we married remember? I'll love you, till death do us part, "

Hermione smiled and snuggled closer to Ron, closing her eyes. Before she knew it she fell asleep, shedding all the worries of the day behind her.

—

 **Next Chapter 14**


	14. Chapter 14

In a blur of lovemaking, grocery shopping, and packing for Ron's trip to France, Saturday became Sunday and it was time for Ron to leave. Before dinner on Sunday, Hermione apparated with Ron to the international port key location in Diagon Alley and saw him off. Usually, a wizard could apparate anywhere but over great distances it was a draining spell, so Hermione convinced Ron to take the port key. The port key did cost a bit of gold, but Ron's health was invaluable to Hermione.

As she walked from Diagon Alley to a point where she could apparate back home, she had the distinct feeling of being followed. Ever since Lockhart had ambushed her, she had become much more cautious of unusual figures around her, particularly at apparation points and had heightened her magical awareness.

It was a cloaked figure that she suspected, someone who always walked a certain distance behind her since she entered Diagon Alley for the day. She could see that the figure wasn't as tall as Lockhart, so it couldn't be him, but it reminded her of the henchmen Lockhart had with him. It was eerie, yet the figure never made any hostile movements. Hermione almost wanted to preemptively attack first, but somehow it didn't seem right to attack when there was no evidence of any wrongdoing. When she finally apparated home, she felt the figure's presence disappear. Maybe it was just my imagination, Hermione thought. Hermione tried to shake off the feeling and went into her flat.

—

The next day at work, Hermione had young Eric divest all of their fund's investments in quill companies and made a recommendation to invest in Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes, Firebolt, and a new muggle venture in cell phones, a company called Nokia. Afterwards, she looked up a spell to store memories, and created a vial of what happened at the factory 2 days earlier.

Twirling the vial in her one hand, resting her head against her other, Hermione sat at her desk and thought of what to do. If she gave up the vial to the Ministry, there would be an investigation into Lockhart, Wendel, Malew and Yaxley. It was hard to say what the end result would be, but likely all of them would have charges pressed against them.

There was only one way to fairly tie up this situation, and Hermione knew she had to have the resolve to see her decision through to the end.

A knock on the door broke her out of her reverie. It was Eric, saying, "Ms. Granger, Ragnuk wants a meeting with you."

Hermione wasn't surprised, most likely the goblins wanted to see how the Wendel Cauldron Factory deal had come along. Hermione nodded to Eric and answered, "I'll be right there."

—

When Hermione entered the conference room, the goblins there were already in a heated discussion about how to best proceed with the Wendel matter.

"With the current payout to stakeholder's, I'm afraid that the only option is to sell our stake to Thickbottom's Cauldrons." Zineek said.

Ragnuk didn't look pleased.

"Ah, Hermione! Just the person we wanted to see." Grizek said as Hermione sat down. "How are the negotiations coming along?"

Hermione hesitated for a second, but Zineek cut in, "I've visited some of the employees, but without Malew's approval they do not want to sell their stake."

"In this situation, would you agree that we should sell our stake to Thickbottom's?" Zineek asked Hermione.

Hermione could tell Zineek was leading her on, but Hermione could feel Ragnuk's attention on her, so she had to answer.

"Wendel's is a good opportunity for us, I think the sales will return eventually, so we should invest a little more time to see what happens." Hermione said carefully.

"The return is simply too low, if we wait any longer we are essentially losing money…" Zineek said sharply.

Ragnuk suddenly spoke, directly to Hermione and not to the other goblins, "Hermione, you have charge of this project. There will always be times when you have to cut your losses, and you have to have the resolve to commit to such a decision. What will you do?"

Hermione's eyes went from Zineek to Ragnuk, and said slowly, "I can get a sale, but I have a condition…"

—

They came into her office towards the end of the day, as Hermione expected. Malew looked totally fine but Wendel was sporting a crutch. Earlier, when Hermione got back to her office she had Eric send a patronus to both Wendel and Malew, requesting a meeting immediately. Hermione knew they would have no choice but to come, but now that they were here Hermione couldn't help but feel a little nervous.

As Eric showed the two of them in, Wendel was silent, only giving Hermione a venomous look as he entered, whereas Malew gave no hint of any emotion. Neither bothered to greet Hermione. Hermione broke the silence immediately, saying, "I've called you here finish negotiating the sale of Wendel Cauldron Factory to gringotts. As you know, the sales have been low for several consecutive months." Eric was recording notes so she couldn't say publicly that the reason the sales were low was that Wendel and Malew had been exporting them off the books illegally.

"Gringott's is wiling to pay double the original price from 2 years ago, for the remainder 50% stake owned by Wendel's Cauldrons. The same offer as before."

Wendel's face turned red, as he sputtered in anger, "Ridiculous, I will never sell the factory, much less to some filthy goblins…"

Hermione ignored him, it was Malew that she wanted to speak to. "I have persuaded Gringott's executives to agree to some additional contract conditions, the most important of which I will detail to you. The personnel at Wendel's will remain unchanged for at least the next 5 years, Malew will retain his position as the manager, so long as factory sales and profits meet this minimum quota." Eric handed out some figures. Wendel crumpled his in his chubby fist but Hermione noticed Malew glance over the numbers.

"Both of you will retain a small amount of non-voting stock, most of it will be Wendel's, around 2% of the value of the company, and after 5 years you will have the option to buyback more shares. If you don't agree to this offer, I'll have to restore sales using a more… direct method…"

Hermione pulled out the vial she had created. Hermione could almost taste the tension in the air. She saw Eric shifting in his seat, looking uneasily from Hermione to Wendel. Part of Hermione felt absolutely disgusted with herself, as she was basically resorting to blackmail, but somewhere within her she knew that unless she took this route of action, it was hard to punish Wendel without punishing Malew. Hermione wanted to pay him back for letting her go from the factory, and this was the only way.

"You goblin whore, I'll never agree to this!" Wendel said angrily, rising. He steadied himself against his crutch and pulled out a wand.

Hermione didn't expect that Wendel would try anything, so she hadn't prepared herself against the possibility that Wendel would try to attack her right in the middle of Gringotts. She didn't get her wand out in time, but Eric realizing what was going on stood hastily. He rushed to stand in front of Hermione, positioning himself in front of Wendel's wand.

But Malew suddenly kicked out Wendel's crutch, making him fall heavily back into his seat, and said "I accept your terms."

Hermione could see Wendel turn white, then red again, as he hissed in anger, "You traitor!"

Malew paid no attention to Wendel, saying to Hermione, "I'll sign the documents now, and call in the senior employees now to give their signatures."

Wendel got back up, breathing hard, his face taut with fury, saying "This isn't over" and stormed out of the room.

As Malew signed each closing document, Hermione grew more regretful. Wendel would hold a grudge against her forever, but Hermione consoled herself by making herself remember that Wendel did vote for killing her that day at the factory.

When Malew had finished, Hermione looked at Malew and said, "I'm sorry it had to come to this…"

Malew gave Hermione a shrewd look. "You certainly know how to pick your allies. How did you know I'd throw in with you?"

Hermione looked at Malew, "I didn't. How did you know I wouldn't just report you and Wendel?"

Malew suddenly smiled for the first time since Hermione had met him. "I didn't. But it would seem good deeds are justly rewarded. I couldn't have lived with myself if I let Wendel kill a young woman like you… and now that I know what kind of man he is, I can't work for him any longer either…"

—

As Hermione went home that day, she had a sudden doubt that it might have be better to put Wendel behind bars. But once the factory was sold there would be no reason for him to resort to drastic measures to protect his non-existent factory. Hermione knew that the money Wendel would get should be enough to start a new factory, and she thought that getting sent to Azkaban just to get revenge was something Wendel probably wouldn't do.

Suddenly Yaxley crept back into her mind. Yaxley was the one who probably orchestrated the cauldron smuggling, but according to Lockhart it would be hard to do something about him. But, again, once the factory sold, Yaxley would have no more motive to do anything harmful to Hermione.

That night, sleeping alone never felt more uncomfortable to Hermione. She missed Ron already, she wanted to tell him about the Yaxley and Wendel, but she was afraid somehow it would lead to Ron knowing about Lockhart. As Hermione fell asleep, she remembered that she could tell George first.

—

 **Next Chapter 15**


	15. Chapter 15

For the rest of that week Hermione helped Gringott's to complete the Wendel Factory deal. With the success of the deal, Gringott's kept giving her more and more responsibilities, even handing over some of their larger client accounts to handle. Hermione worked hard, thinking that when she got pregnant she'd quit anyways so the grueling schedule would be over soon.

Meanwhile she sent a patronus to George, asking him if he had time to speak but George sent a patronus back saying he was too busy to talk this week. Hermione desperately wanted to speak to George privately to ask for some advice. Not only did she want to ask George about the Yaxley's, part of her still wanted to talk to him about Lockhart. But Lockhart didn't contact her at all since the day at the beach. Actually Hermione hoped she wouldn't have to hear from Lockhart again, so she could avoid any further complications with him. She didn't want to owe him for any help he might give her, and she didn't want to forgive him for what happened. If she could just make it to the end of the month without seeing him again… she could put everything behind her and forget all that had happened.

Anyhow, the days managed to fly by. Ron came back from his trip, and all of sudden it was the day of the dinner with the Weasley family.

—

"Ron! Hermione!" Mrs. Weasley exclaimed as she opened the front door, giving both Ron and Hermione a hug. Hermione could see Mrs. Weasley had been in the kitchen because she was sweating through her apron.

"Mom," said Ron, bending down a little to hug his mother back. Hermione glanced around the porch, noting the new paint but other than that, the whole house seemed exactly how it always was. "How have you been lately?"

"Oh, I've been doing well, your father is in the backyard with George," Mrs. Weasley said. Surprised, Hermione looked at Ron, but he looked equally surprised. Hermione could tell Ron didn't know George would be here either.

As they walked in to the living room and took seats, Mrs. Weasley turned to Hermione to say, "So, how's it coming along? Have you tried the potion I recommended to Ron?"

Hermione blushed, not having any idea what potion Mrs. Weasley was talking about, as Ron groaned, "Mom! Can we not talk about that?"

"We're family now," said Mrs. Weasley, giving Hermione a loving look, "There is nothing we can't talk about."

Hermione shot a look at Ron, whispering, "What potion?"

Ron mumbled back out of the corner of his mouth, "It's nothing, tell you later…"

Mrs. Weasley plowed ahead, not noticing the whispered exchange between them, "Remember to take the potion right before, it should double your chances".

Leaning closer to Hermione and taking her hands into her own, Mrs. Weasley continued to say, "And remember, don't work too hard at your job, that's what you have Ron for…"

Ron groaned again, falling back into the sofa as Hermione smiled and murmured her assent. But suddenly Ron sat up, sniffling, "Something's burning!."

Hermione could smell something burning as well, as Mrs. Weasley jumped up with an, "Oh!" and rushed into the kitchen.

As Hermione sat in the comfy sofa next to Ron, she could feel herself wanting to unwind from the stress of the week. The Weasley living room exuded a warmth and peacefulness that was different from the atmosphere that she usually remembered. Before, when Ron and his siblings were kids and the Weasley's were raising their 5 younger children, everything was cluttered and unkempt. Sometimes there'd be a be a dirty plate or a sock here and there, the sofa would have stains. There would be books and broomsticks on the floor, mud tracked in the hallways. There would be yells and explosions and cups crashing to the ground. It was never quiet in the Weasley house.

But now things were completely different. The only sounds was the soft crackling of the fire and Mrs. Weasley humming to herself from the kitchen. Light from the setting sun outside shone through the window and lit up the dust floating around the air and the spotless carpet.

Yet somehow, the serene setting in front of her only made Hermione feel more anxious. She still hadn't said to Ron a single word about what had happened to her in the last 2 weeks with Lockhart and Yaxley, and with each passing day it only got harder for Hermione to reveal her secrets to Ron. Hermione tried to relax and push away the unsettling thoughts, feeling the warmth of Ron's shoulder as she rested her head against him.

Ron was idly playing with her hair, flipping through an unfolded newspaper that Mr. or Mrs. Weasley had left on the coffee table, when George and Mr. Weasley came in from the back yard.

"Ron! What're you doing here?" George burst out saying.

"What, I'm not allowed to come here and have a meal with my parents anymore?" Ron joked as Ron and Hermione got up to give Mr. Weasley a hug and greet each other.

As the 4 of them sat down, George continued to say, "No, it's just… I didn't think I'd see you here today."

Ron laughed saying, "Well I didn't know you'd be here until today…"

The 4 them talked, Ron with George about some small business matters, and Mr. Weasley with Hermione about some muggle habits until Mr. Weasley gave Hermione a mischievous smile and asked Ron to go upstairs with him, saying that he had some important "potions" to give to Ron. George snickered. Hermione saw Ron's ears turning red as he gave Hermione a helpless look and followed his father upstairs. Hermione couldn't help but chuckle to herself inwardly, thinking that wizards acted pretty funnily when it came to having a baby.

Then, it was just the two of them, George and Hermione. An awkward silence passed before George finally spoke up.

"Hermione. What did you want to talk to me about earlier this week?"

Hermione could feel herself getting a little nervous as she tried to answer. She did want to talk to George, but this definitely wasn't the place or the time that she imagined she would do it.

"I…" Hermione hesitated.

"Is it about my job offer? Listen, I was thinking about that and if you don't want such a high position, maybe you could oversee the accounts, handle the payroll… that sort of thing…" George went on.

"No, no, maybe… can we go somewhere more private?" Hermione said softly, not wanting to let Mrs. Weasley hear what she was going to say.

George looked a little surprised but his easy going face broke into a grin, he said, "Have you fallen for me already? I'm much better than Ron, you'll find…"

Hermione couldn't believe George would joke like this with her when he was supposed to be her brother-in-law, but somehow George's jokes lightened the weight in her heart.

Hermione put on an fake angry expression, punching him and saying, "George! You have zero chance", but George suddenly turned serious again and glanced back and forward towards the kitchen and stairs.

"How about we go outside for a minute?" George asked.

Hermione nodded, and they both stood. Hermione slid on her shoes and pulled the door open, wanting to head outside, only to find Percy with his hand curled in a fist, about to knock.

—

 **Next Chapter 16**


	16. Chapter 16

"Hermione. It's a pleasure to see you again," said Percy, lowering his hand. Percy's voice was quiet but even, a mid-baritone.

It had been 3 years since Hermione had last seen Percy at Fred's funeral, and even then something about Percy had been different than the Percy she used to know.

Hermione could remember that when they had been in school, even though Percy was always uptight about rules and a goody two shoes, he was warm and approachable. He had particularly liked to give others advice, even when people didn't ask for it, usually with a cheery and forceful tone. When he talked with others he had the same tone, but now, his tone was almost entirely emotionless.

His eyes were cold and intense, black pools with both depth and severity. Hermione could see that he even wore his glasses and hair differently. He had switched out his round glasses for rectangular, frameless lens and gold temples, and his hair was longer than she remembered, a mane of dark red with a streak of grey that fell a couple of inches above the shoulder. It was not as long as Hermione's, but his hair was still quite long, and where hers was a bit curly, Percy's was straight and neatly trimmed. Percy had a way of standing that was tall and proud, like a dark red lion, with an air of authority and power.

Hermione didn't expect Percy to show up to this dinner as well, but she hid her bewilderment and smiled and said, "It's great to see you too, Percy! How have you been doing?"

"Well enough."

George shouldered Hermione aside and said, "Percy, you prat, what're you doing here?"

Percy answered coolly, "George. Is that any way to treat your brother? A brother that's also your business partner and who has given you help over the last 3 years?"

George snorted, "You only help when it helps yourself. Now tell me, who invited you?"

"Do I need an invite to visit my own parents?" Percy asked.

"Hmmph, at least I can be glad to know you haven't forgotten them entirely."

Percy didn't respond, instead looking from George back to Hermione. "Are you two going somewhere?"

Hermione suddenly felt extremely uncomfortable, but George responded calmly, "Hermione just wanted a breath of fresh air, and I was going to show her the best place to get it."

Hermione could tell Percy was about to inquire further but Mrs. Weasley called from the kitchen, "Dinner's ready!"

—

As Hermione spooned some mashed potatoes onto her plate, wedged between Ron eating ravenous bites of fried fish and Mr. Weasley sipping his wine, she couldn't help but feel a little out of place at the dinner.

Ron was chatting animatedly with his father, and Mrs. Weasley was fussing over George's weight. George was still as stocky as he ever was, but Mrs. Weasley kept complaining that George was looking thinner. As they chatted, stories of old times were told and retold, about when Ron and George had been younger and the trouble they had made.

Hermione enjoyed hearing about Ron's childhood, but she couldn't really join in on any of the conversations. Instead she contented herself with watching the happy faces of the Weasley's around her, idly shifting around some ears of corn in her plate.

Then she noticed Percy not eating or talking. Hermione could feel that there was still some underlying tension leftover between Percy and his father from the time of Voldemort's second reign, whereas Percy's mother seemed to have forgiven him completely already. Hermione watched Percy, as he sat with his legs crossed, his expression completely still, only his eyes moved, watching each person at the table in turn.

Suddenly, it occurred to Hermione that it was too much of a coincidence that all 3 Weasley brothers were here together. Earlier when Percy had shown up Mr. and Mrs. Weasley seemed to be expecting him. So when the dinner was almost over, Hermione wasn't surprised that Mrs. Weasley tapped her glass with a fork and made an announcement.

"I've invited you all here for a reason," Mrs. Weasley said smiling, looking at Mr. Weasley and Percy.

"I wanted to celebrate Arthur's new job as the Head of the Muggle Technology and Relations Office…" Mrs. Weasley paused as everyone congratulated Mr. Weasley.

"…and Percy's promotion as Head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement!"

George rolled his eyes, while Ron exclaimed, "That's great Percy! Hope you don't turn into another Mr. Crouch…"

Mr. Weasley gave a nod, but Hermione guessed that he already knew, being that he still worked at the ministry. George suddenly broke into a grin and asked, "Dad, does that mean Percy is your boss now?"

Mr. Weasley gave a chuckle and said, "No, luckily my new job is under the Department of International Magical Cooperation."

Hermione peered at Percy as George asked father about his new job. Percy was always the most ambitious out of all the Weasley brothers, but even Hermione didn't expect that he could rise to department head at such a young age. However he did it, the Magical Law Enforcement head was one of the highest positions in the Ministry of Magic, having control over the Auror's office as well as influence over the judicial system. It was a key stepping stone in the path to become Minister of Magic, but usually those positions required an older man.

Now that Hermione thought about it, Percy was only 24, but he had an aura of someone much older, both through his speech and action. Hermione could tell Ron and George didn't see the significance of the promotion, it meant that Percy was aiming for something even higher.

Hermione said, "Well done Percy, you must be one of the youngest head's in the whole ministry!"

Percy inclined his head slightly, saying, "That may be, but I fear that only means I have a lot to learn still."

Hermione, continued, "So I suppose you'll be running for a Wizengamot seat next? And after that, Undersecretary?"

Percy gave Hermione an appraising look. "It seems you're quite knowledgeable about wizarding politics."

George gave a laugh, "Percy, are you really trying to become minister? No way, not a chance…"

Ron's brow was furrowed, however, saying with a bit of disbelief, "To run for those offices you'll need a lot of money, can you really—"

But Percy interrupted, "Actually, I have an announcement to make as well. I've been invited to attend the yearly Autumn Harvest dinner party at the Bulstrodes."

Hermione was confused, she'd never heard of such a party. She looked at Ron and he looked blank too, but George was frowning. Hermione could see Mr. Weasley was also looking unhappy, as George said, "But that dinner party is usually reserved for those pure-blood mania families who—"

"…were traditionally also the most wealthy and influential families in the wizarding world. That we, the Weasleys are now being invited means times are changing. It will be—"

But George angrily cut Percy off, "If you think I wanted to get rich just to be able to have a seat across the table from people like the Malfoys at some stupid manor, you're even more of a prat than I thought."

While George was fuming, Percy gave no hint being upset or any sort of emotion.

"I thought it would be a good experience for all of us. We would be able to meet future business partners as well as develop connections with important Ministry members. And this year it's not only pure-bloods being invited. The Creevey brothers and the Finnegans will be there as well."

George was frowning again, as he said, "Since when did the Creevey's and the Finnegans count as influential and wealthy families of the wizarding world?"

"I have sources that tell me the Creevey camera business is expanding rapidly, and one of the Creevey brothers married a Finnegan. They are all one clan now." Percy paused and looked at Ron and Hermione. "I'd like everyone here to attend, and if you're able to Hermione, I'd like you to invite a Gringott's member as well. I have sources tellling me the goblins are quite enthralled by your abilities."

Hermione looked at Percy, saying carefully, "Well if Ron attends…"

Mrs. Weasley gave Percy a warm smile and said, "Of course we'll attend, if it's important to you, it's important to us."

Hermione looked at Ron to see how he would answer but he looked as uncertain as she was.

—

 **Next Chapter 17**


End file.
